<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too many texts by verygeeky95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800420">too many texts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygeeky95/pseuds/verygeeky95'>verygeeky95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, LMAO, M/M, but hopefully it’s kinda funny, sorry in advance, this is gonna be a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygeeky95/pseuds/verygeeky95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’ve been obsessed with texting fics lately soooo i wanted to do my own with all of my favorite things mashed together :)</p><p>lmao i can’t write summerys</p><p>also characters might be added as well as relationships </p><p>also i haven’t made any final decisions with relationships yet the tags are just what i’m thinking of doing </p><p>also it’s rated teen cause of curse words </p><p>also richie and mike w are tozier-wheeler in this cause their twins lol</p><p>also it’s obviously not canon like at all</p><p>that’s it</p><p>k bye</p><p>*discontinued*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro to the losers club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands </p><p>my god that took forever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier added Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat.</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier changed their name to bitchie richie.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to spaghetti man.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Bill Denbrough’s name to b-b-b-bill.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Stanley Uris’ name to stan the man.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Beverly Marsh’s name to embers.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Mike Hanlon’s name to yeehaw.</p><p>bitchie richie changed Ben Hanscon’s name to baby&lt;3.</p><p>bitchie richie named the chat the losers club.</p><p>bitchie richie has locked in the names.</p><p> </p><p>bitchie richie: sup fuckers </p><p>spaghetti man: richie wtf is this it’s 3 in the morning</p><p>stan the man: I would also like to know what this is.</p><p>spaghetti man: why can’t i change my name dickwad</p><p>bitchie richie: i’m glad you asked spaghetti :) i have locked all the names in place so that none of you can change the carefully handpicked names that i have chosen for each of you also i was bored so i made a group chat cause i realized we didn’t have one</p><p>stan the man: Richie, please use punctuation. It is very hard to read your texts without it.</p><p>bitchie richie: ha you wish staniel</p><p>spaghetti man: fuck you richie i was sleeping </p><p>stan the man: Me too.</p><p>bitchie richie: sucks to be you bitches</p><p>bitchie richie: where is everyone else anyways </p><p>spaghetti man: probably sleeping because it’s 3AM IN THE MORNING</p><p>stan the man: I can’t deal with this shit right now. I’m going to bed.</p><p>spaghetti man: me too</p><p>
  <em>stan the man and spaghetti man are offline.</em>
</p><p>bitchie richie: damn you’re just gonna leave me here like that? okay</p><p>
  <em>bitchie richie is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:01 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>b-b-b-bill: richie let me change my name</p><p>bitchie richie: no can do billiam </p><p>b-b-b-bill: but my name sucks ass</p><p>spaghetti man: bill do not even complain</p><p>spaghetti man: have you seen my name?</p><p>stan the man: I agree. Bill you don’t have it that bad.</p><p>embers: sucks for you guys, i dig my name</p><p>baby&lt;3: i don’t know why this is my name but i still like it </p><p>yeehaw: richie i’m not even from the south why is my name yeehaw </p><p>bitchie richie: idk you give me cowboy vibes and ben ur are the definition of ‘baby’</p><p>embers: he’s right you are </p><p>spaghetti man:^^^</p><p>stan the man:^^^</p><p>b-b-b-bill:^^^</p><p>yeehaw:^^^</p><p>baby&lt;3: okay! i guess i’ll take it </p><p>bitchie richie: you guys are all bitches and i hate you all</p><p>baby&lt;3: :(</p><p>spaghetti man: take it back you hurt ben’s feelings</p><p>embers: yeah richie that was kind of unnecessary</p><p>bitchie richie: asjoeudohwojqhu</p><p>b-b-b-bill:???</p><p>bitchie richie: shit sorry mike stole my phone let it be known that i do in fact adore and love all of you </p><p>baby&lt;3: :)</p><p>yeehaw: but i didn’t steal your phone???</p><p>bitchie richie: no not you my brother mike</p><p>yeehaw: oh i lowkey forgot he existed</p><p>embers: ^</p><p>spaghetti man: ^</p><p>stan the man: ^</p><p>baby&lt;3: ^</p><p>b-b-b-bill: ^</p><p>bitchie richie: yeah it’s probably because i’m the more attractive twin </p><p>spaghetti man: richie don’t lie to yourself </p><p>bitchie richie: you wound me eds </p><p>embers: ‘not my name asshole’</p><p>baby&lt;3: ‘not my name asshole’</p><p>yeehaw: ‘not my name asshole’</p><p>b-b-b-bill: ‘not my name asshole’</p><p>stan the man: “That’s not my name asshole.”</p><p>spaghetti man: not my name a</p><p>spaghetti man: wtf you guys are fast</p><p>bitchie richie: come on you know you love it</p><p>spaghetti man: do not</p><p>bitchie richie: do too</p><p>spaghetti man: do not </p><p>stan the man: I hate to break up your guys’ flirting session, but some of us have homework to do.</p><p>
  <em>stan the man is offline.</em>
</p><p>embers: STAN JAGSKATAOWJVA</p><p>ember: but yeah same</p><p>
  <em>embers is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: WE’RE NOT FLIRTING</p><p>b-b-b-bill: yeah i’m gonna go, ben? mike?</p><p>baby&lt;3: yeah i have loads of work</p><p>yeehaw: same </p><p>
  <em>b-b-b-bill, baby&lt;3, and yeehaw are offline.</em>
</p><p>bitchie richie: well, till next time eds</p><p>
  <em>bitchie richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: i- okay</p><p>
  <em>spaghetti man is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. intro to the stranger things gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this isn’t a summary butttt</p><p>i forgot to make richie’s name Richie Tozier-Wheeler, so i apologize for that lol</p><p>okay thank you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Max Mayfield added Eleven Hopper, Will Beyers, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Mike Tozier-Wheeler to a group chat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Max Mayfield has changed their name to zoomer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has changed Eleven Hopper’s name to eggos4life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has changed Will Beyer’s name to zombisexual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has changed Lucas Sinclair’s name to fireworker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has changed Dustin Henderson’s name to dusty bun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has changed Mike Tozier-Wheeler’s name to meanie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zommer has changed the group chat name to the upsidedowners.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>zoomer has locked in all existing names.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>zoomer: sup weirdos</p><p>eggos4life: i’m weird?</p><p>zoomer: everyone beside you el</p><p>eggos4life: :) see mike taught me how to do a smile</p><p>zoomer: that’s so cool el!</p><p>dusty bun: max unlock the names right now</p><p>zoomer: lmao no can do dusty buns</p><p>dusty bun: STOP that’s supposed to be me and suzie’s thing!</p><p>fireworker: unlike you, some of us got totally tubular names</p><p>zoomer: lucas no</p><p>fireworker: lucas yes</p><p>zoomer: we’ve talked about this using ‘totally tubular’ doesn’t make you ‘totally tubular’</p><p>eggos4life: i think it’s cool</p><p>fireworker: thank you el</p><p>zoomer: i mean i guess it isn’t the worst</p><p>fireworker: WHAT </p><p>meanie: wtf max change my name </p><p>dusty bun: ha now i’m not the one with the worst name</p><p>meanie: it’s not fair, max hates my guts so she’s gonna give ME a bad name </p><p>eggos4life: she doesn’t hate you mike :(</p><p>zoomer: yeah mike i don’t hate you get over yourself </p><p>meanie: then change my name </p><p>zoomer: no</p><p>meanie: yes</p><p>zoomer: no</p><p>meanie: yes</p><p>zombisexual: guys stop fighting </p><p>zombisexual: and i like my name thanks max</p><p>zoomer: no prob</p><p>meanie: oh so i’m the only one with a bad name i wonder why that is</p><p>dusty bun: uh hello have you seen my name </p><p>fireworker: TURN AROUND</p><p>zoomer: LOOK AT WHAT YOU SEEEEEEE</p><p>zombisexual: IN HER FACE</p><p>meanie: THE MIRROR OF YOUR DREEEEEAMMSS</p><p>dusty bun: SHUT UP THE WORLD WAS ABOUT TO END WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO</p><p>zoomer: the world: *about to end*<br/>suzie poo: sing for me dusty bun </p><p>zombisexual: ASSJJAKYWJA</p><p>dusty bun: SHUT UP </p><p>eggos4life: i like that song why are you getting annoyed dustin</p><p>dusty bun: oh el you sweet innocent soul</p><p>eggos4life: ????</p><p>zoomer: innocent? have you seen what her and mike do?</p><p>meanie: MAX</p><p>zoomer: what? it’s true</p><p>eggos4life: what’s so wrong with kissing?</p><p>meanie: nothing el max is just being an asshole</p><p>zoomer: you guys don’t just kiss, you eat each others faces</p><p>fireworker: oml</p><p>zombisexual: ha</p><p>dusty bun: i mean yeah </p><p>meanie: SHUT UP MAX</p><p>zoomer: see this is why your name is meanie</p><p>eggos4life: mike stop being mean to max she was just making a joke</p><p>zoomer: thank you el</p><p>meanie: i- okay</p><p>fireworker: simp </p><p>meanie: SHUT UP</p><p>zoomer: meanie </p><p>dusty bun: okay this group chat needs some order i’m adding steve and robin</p><p>zombisexual: wait can i name them?</p><p>zoomer: sure </p><p>zombisexual: yes!</p><p>dusty bun has added Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley to the upsidedowners.</p><p>zombisexual has changed Steve Harrington’s name to mom&lt;3.</p><p>zombisexual has changed Robin Buckley’s name to scooper trooper.</p><p>zombisexual: good?</p><p>zoomer: yessssss</p><p>mom&lt;3: max and mike stop fighting</p><p>fireworker: he has been summoned </p><p>scooper trooper: yo will i dig your name </p><p>zombisexual: thanks! but all credit goes to max, she named all of us</p><p>mom&lt;3: omg dusty bun ahkwjskehqi</p><p>dusty bun: shut up okay i didn’t pick it</p><p>mom&lt;3: wonderful choice max</p><p>zoomer: thank you, thank you very much</p><p>meanie: steve tell max to let me change my name</p><p>mom&lt;3: i don’t see anything wrong with your name </p><p>meanie: oh fuck you </p><p>scooper trooper: now is that how you talk to your mother </p><p>mom&lt;3: yeah mike go to timeout </p><p>meanie: what you’re not even at my house i’m not listening to you </p><p>scooped trooper: ...</p><p>meanie: WTF STEVE WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE </p><p>dusty bun: ashaoiwuhs what?</p><p>fireworker: lmao</p><p>mom&lt;3: apologize </p><p>meanie: i’m sorry jesus christ </p><p>mom&lt;3: apology accepted </p><p>scooper trooper: now if you don’t mind i have to go</p><p>mom&lt;3: why?</p><p>scooper trooper: i have a date </p><p>
  <em>scooper trooper is offline.</em>
</p><p>mom&lt;3: wait what</p><p>
  <em>mom&lt;3 is offline.</em>
</p><p>fireworker: and just like that they’re gone </p><p>dusty bun: order has been restored </p><p>meanie: MAX WHY ARE THERE SNAKES IN MY MAILBOX</p><p>dusty bun: nvm</p><p>zoomer: i have no clue what you’re talking about </p><p>meanie: CUT THE SHIT MAX YOU PUT SNAKES IN MY MAILBOX RICHIE SAW YOU SO HE MADE ME CHECK THE MAIL</p><p>zoomer: richie?</p><p>zombisexual: you know? the more attractive tozier-wheeler twin </p><p>meanie: WILL he is not more attractive than me</p><p>fireworker: lmao i beg to differ</p><p>zoomer: omg i forgot you had a twin</p><p>eggos4life: i like richie i think he’s funny </p><p>zoomer: better watch out mike richie’s coming for your girl</p><p>meanie: shut up max and no el he’s not funny</p><p>eggos4life: :(</p><p>meanie: i mean i guess he can be </p><p>eggos4life: :)</p><p>zoomer: simp</p><p>zombisexual: simp</p><p>fireworker: simp</p><p>dusty bun: simp</p><p>meanie: I AM NOT A SIMP</p><p>eggos4life: what’s a simp?</p><p>meanie: nothing el it doesn’t matter </p><p>Erica Sinclair has been added to the upsidedowners.</p><p>Erica Sinclair changed their name to amERICA.</p><p>firework: dustin wtf did you add her </p><p>dusty bun: i didn’t </p><p>amERICA: yeah i hacked into your fart face group chat </p><p>dusty bun: hi erica </p><p>amERICAN: hi dusty bun</p><p>dusty bun: oh COME ON</p><p>amERICA: lmao</p><p>fireworker: leave erica </p><p>amERICA: whatever you guys are losers anyway</p><p>amERICA has left the upsidedowners.</p><p>zoomer: k this has been fun but i’m gonna go</p><p>meanie: THAT STILL DOESNT EXPLAIN THE SNAKES IN MY MAIL BOX</p><p>zoomer: el do you wanna go to the park</p><p>eggos4life: sure :)</p><p>zoomer: okay meet you at you’re house?</p><p>eggos4life: sure!</p><p>
  <em>zoomer is offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eggos4life is offline.</em>
</p><p>dusty bun: and then there were four</p><p>zombisexual: this is boring without them peace</p><p>
  <em>zombisexual is offline.</em>
</p><p>dusty bun: and then there were three</p><p>
  <em>fireworker is offline</em>
</p><p>dusty bun: two</p><p>meanie: bye dustin</p><p>
  <em>meanie is offline.</em>
</p><p>dusty bun: one :(</p><p>
  <em>dusty bun is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. intro to the i am not okay with this gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is probably gonna be pretty short considering that there are only 3 people in this group chat, but i’m hoping to get all of the introduction chapters out today so yeah. i’m also gonna try to put out at least a chapter everyday because you know quarantine has got me very bored :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p>
<p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p>
<p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stanley Barber has added Sydney Novak and Dina to a group chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stanley Barber has changed their name to druggie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>druggie has changed Sydney Novak’s name to sydo kiddo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>druggie has changed Dina’s name to baby:).</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>druggie: wassup</p>
<p>baby:): uh hi?</p>
<p>sydo kiddo: wtf are these names stan</p>
<p>baby:): yeah why is this my name?</p>
<p>druggie: because i’m a druggie, i was high when i picked syd’s name so don’t ask me to explain that, and dina has baby energy </p>
<p>sydo kiddo: he’s right you do </p>
<p>baby:): do not </p>
<p>druggie: do too </p>
<p>baby:): whatever, uh why did you make this?</p>
<p>druggie: dunno i was bored </p>
<p>sydo kiddo: right</p>
<p>druggie: yup </p>
<p>druggie: anyways, how’s life?</p>
<p>sydo kiddo: we literally saw you in school today</p>
<p>druggie: alright has anything happened since school?</p>
<p>baby:): no nothing much </p>
<p>sydo kiddo: i mean i found out that i’m going to visit my cousin beverly in like 2 weeks so that’s cool i guess</p>
<p>druggie: is she a cool cousin or like a bleh cousin?</p>
<p>sydo kiddo: nah she’s pretty cool we actually kind of similar </p>
<p>baby:): send us a pic of her i wanna see</p>
<p>sydo kiddo: uh k hold on </p>
<p>sydo kiddo: <em>*picture of beverly marsh*</em><br/><br/>druggie: no fucking way </p>
<p>baby :): you guys could be twins </p>
<p>sydo kiddo: yeah it’s kinda crazy i guess</p>
<p>baby:): yeah um i have to go ttyl</p>
<p>
  <em>baby:) is offline.</em>
</p>
<p>druggie: syd you wanna hang?</p>
<p>
  <em>sydo kiddo is offline.</em>
</p>
<p>druggie: i’ll take that as a no</p>
<p>
  <em>druggie is offline </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. intro to the marvel gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heyo this is that last introductory chapter so yeahhhhh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lila Barton added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cooper Barton, Cassie Lang, and Wanda Maximoff to the chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lila Barton has changed their name to arrowhead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has changed Cooper Barton’s name to shithead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has changed Peter Parker’s name to spooderking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has changed Harley Keener’s name to mechanic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has changed Cassie Lang’s name to antieee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has changed Wanda Maximoff’s name to magic hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has named the chat young avengers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead has locked in all names.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>arrowhead: i’m better than all of you.</p><p>mechanic: i smell 🧢</p><p>shithead: LILA</p><p>arrowhead: COOPER</p><p>shithead: change my name</p><p>arrowhead: no </p><p>antieee: stop fighting please </p><p>arrowhead: okay</p><p>shithead: simp </p><p>arrowhead: shut up cooper </p><p>magic hands: INTERIOR</p><p>spooderking: CROCODILE</p><p>magic hands: ALLIGATOR</p><p>spooderking: I DRIAHIWKQHWOKQ</p><p>magic hands: ????</p><p>mechanic: i think he died</p><p>antieee: well then why is nobody helping him???</p><p>arrowhead: no he didn’t actually die cassie</p><p>arrowhead: right harley he didn’t actually die???</p><p>mechanic: uhhhh i don’t think so</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>harley &gt; peter</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>harley: you okay?</p><p>harley: hellooooo</p><p>harley: peterrrrrr </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>young avengers </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mechanic: okay so slight problem </p><p>antieee: what </p><p>mechanic: he’s not answering my texts </p><p>mechanic: but don’t freak out</p><p>shithead: i mean he could be dead </p><p>antieee: WHAT</p><p>arrowhead: cooper shut up he’s not dead </p><p>shithead: you don’t know that </p><p>magic hands: everyone shut up he might just be in the bathroom or some shit </p><p>spooderking: yeah lol i’m fine i was on patrol and dropped my phone of the top of a building but i caught it so it’s fine</p><p>antieee: PETER</p><p>spooderking: CASSIE</p><p>antieee: I THOUGHT YOU DIED</p><p>spooderking: I DIDN’T</p><p>shithead: k now that that’s over with i’m hungry </p><p>arrowhead: no one cares</p><p>antieee: i do, do you want me to make you something cooper?</p><p>arrowhead: i mean i guess yeah i care </p><p>spooderking: simp </p><p>mechanic: simp </p><p>magic hands: simp </p><p>shithead: simp and yeah can u make me a grilled cheese?</p><p>arrowhead: IM NOT A SIMP </p><p>antieee: yes you are and sure cooper i’ll text you when it’s ready</p><p>
  <em>antieee is offline.</em>
</p><p>arrowhead: i- okay</p><p>shithead: lmao</p><p>spooderking: all that really matters is that i’m mr stark’s favorite </p><p>magic hands: jesus christ not this again</p><p>mechanic: come on we all know that i’m his favorite </p><p>spooderking: no you aren’t </p><p>mechanic: yes i am </p><p>
  <em>arrowhead added Tony Stark to the chat.</em>
</p><p>arrowhead: whose your favorite? peter or harley?</p><p>Tony Stark: peter </p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark has left the chat.</em>
</p><p>spooderking: ha </p><p>mechanic: that means nothing</p><p>shithead: hate to break it to you harley but tony literally just said that peter was his favorite </p><p>mechanic: bullshit peter hacked his phone </p><p>spooderking: i didn’t but go off </p><p>mechanic: i will kill you with my potato gun pete</p><p>spooderking: bold of you to assume that i want to live </p><p>magic hands: peter no self deprecating in the group chat </p><p>spooderking: no fair it’s free speech </p><p>arrowhead: not in this group chat</p><p>mechanic: oh shit i have to go clean my room or else tony will kick me out peace</p><p>
  <em>mechanic is offline.</em>
</p><p>spooderking: uh yeah there’s a robbery so i should probably go handle that </p><p>
  <em>spooderking is offline.</em>
</p><p>magic hands: yeah you two have fun </p><p>
  <em>magic hands is offline.</em>
</p><p>shithead: so lila how’s life</p><p>
  <em>arrowhead is offline.</em>
</p><p>shithead: okay rude</p><p>
  <em>shithead is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>cassie &gt; cooper</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>cassie: you’re grilled cheese is ready</p><p>cooper: yay!</p><p>
  <em>cassie is offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>cooper is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. trouble in lover’s town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay so this is where the story really starts lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the loser’s club</strong>
</p><p>spaghetti man: um hi guys i have news</p><p>embers: everything okay?</p><p>bitchie richie:^</p><p>spaghetti man: yeah everything’s fine is everyone on the chat </p><p>stan the man: Yes.</p><p>b-b-b-bill: yup</p><p>yeehaw: yeah</p><p>baby&lt;3: yup </p><p>bitchie richie: you bet ya</p><p>embers: yes</p><p>spaghetti man: okay uh </p><p>bitchie richie: spit it out eds you’re starting to sound like big bill </p><p>spaghetti man: shut up richie </p><p>spaghetti man: okay uh i got a girlfriend</p><p>baby&lt;3: that’s great eddie!</p><p>embers: yeah i’m so happy for you!</p><p>b-b-b-bill: awesome dude!</p><p>stan the man: that’s awesome eddie!</p><p>yeehaw: i’m sure she’s wonderful eddie!</p><p>bitchie richie: yeah congrats eds</p><p>
  <em>bitchie richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: what’s up with him?</p><p>embers: i think he said something about having a family dinner or something right stan?</p><p>stan the man: oh uh yeah he did </p><p>spaghetti man: oh okay anyways her name is elizabeth but people call her liz</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the richie is a big simp chat</strong>
</p><p>staniel: Rich, you okay man?</p><p>bevy: yeah that was really unexpected </p><p>richard: um yeah i’m fine</p><p>staniel: Cut the shit.</p><p>richard: can you guys come over?</p><p>bevy: already on my way</p><p>staniel: I’ll be there in 5 minutes.</p><p>richard: i just don’t get it </p><p>richard: it was out of no where</p><p>bevy: i know sweetie but when we get there we can eat ice cream and watch movies all night okay?</p><p>richard: you guys are best </p><p>staniel: We love you rich.</p><p>richard: aw stop you’re making me blush </p><p>staniel: Eat shit Richie. </p><p>
  <em>staniel is offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>bevy is offline.</em>
</p><p>richard: love you too stanny </p><p>
  <em>richard is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>yeehaw: listen eddie she sounds great but i really have to go feed my sheep ttyl </p><p>
  <em>yeehaw is offline.</em>
</p><p>baby&lt;3: uh me too </p><p>
  <em>baby&lt;3 is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: wtf ben doesn’t even have sheep</p><p>b-b-b-bill: uh yeah weird you know now that i think of it i have to go make dinner bye </p><p>
  <em>b-b-b-bill is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: wtf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; bill </strong>
</p><p>eddie: okay wtf bill why is everyone acting so weird </p><p>bill: i don’t know what you’re talking about</p><p>eddie: as soon as i mention liz richie leaves followed by stan and bev then mike says he has to feed his sheep which yeah okay but then ben says me too, he doesn’t even have sheep, and we both know that you’re shit at cooking so what is going on </p><p>bill: listen eddie it really isn’t my place to say </p><p>eddie: we’re supposed to be friends bill</p><p>bill: we are but i just can’t tell you i’m sorry eddie </p><p>eddie: are you mad at me?</p><p>bill: no </p><p>eddie: is richie mad at me?</p><p>bill: maybe you should ask richie </p><p>
  <em>bill is offline.</em>
</p><p>eddie: okay...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: hey rich</p><p>eddie: what’s going on </p><p>eddie: please answer </p><p>eddie: is it about liz</p><p>eddie: are you mad at me</p><p>eddie: chee come on </p><p>eddie: i’m sorry </p><p>eddie: i don’t know what i did but i am</p><p>richie: not everything’s about you eddie</p><p>
  <em>richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>eddie: oh okay</p><p>
  <em>eddie is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the upsidedowners </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>meanie: i think richie is on his period </p><p>zoomer: i- what?</p><p>meanie: his friends beverly and stanley came over and they’ve only left his room for more ice cream, it also looks like he’s been crying a fuck ton</p><p>fireworker: okay well he’s obviously not on his period mike </p><p>meanie: yeah no shit lucas</p><p>fireworker: you said it not me </p><p>dusty bun: maybe you should check on him </p><p>meanie: he’s better off with his friends we’re not even close </p><p>mom&lt;3: i mean sounds like a broken heart to me </p><p>scooper trooper: i agree with that statement </p><p>meanie: but richie’s never even had a girlfriend </p><p>zombisexual: it doesn’t have to be a girl mike</p><p>meanie: yeah but richie’s not gay </p><p>zombisexual: bullshit </p><p>fireworker: ^</p><p>zoomer: ^</p><p>dusty bun: ^</p><p>mom&lt;3: ^</p><p>scooper trooper: ^</p><p>meanie: what do you mean?</p><p>zombisexual: mike my gaydars never off i’ve seen the way he acts around eddie kaspbrak the kid’s downright in love </p><p>meanie: i mean yeah i guess i can see it now </p><p>mom&lt;3: i think you should just maybe text him and see how he’s doing like the good brother you are </p><p>meanie: ugggg fine </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mike: are you okay?</p><p>richie: kinda </p><p>mike: oh do you wanna talk about it </p><p>richie: since when do you care about my feelings</p><p>mike: i’m your brother rich of course i care about your feelings </p><p>richie: oh well it’s just eddie got a girlfriend</p><p>mike: and that makes you sad???</p><p>richie: yeah it’s just you know </p><p>mike: richie you can tell that you’re gay i’m not gonna disown you </p><p>richie: oh well then yeah i’m gay and it’s just i’ve liked eddie for the longest time and i should be happy for him but it’s really hard to be since i’ve been in love with him since fucking kindergarten </p><p>mike: oh well i mean maybe you could talk to him</p><p>richie: that’s a horrible idea</p><p>mike: why what if he’s like trying to make you jealous </p><p>richie: mike you can be so dumb sometimes why would he ever wanna date me </p><p>mike: i mean i think you’re pretty cool </p><p>richie: really?</p><p>mike: yeah and if eddie can’t see that then fuck him </p><p>richie: i mean i would love to do that but i’m not sure if eddie’s into the whole cheating thing </p><p>mike: oh gross rich</p><p>richie: you love me mikey </p><p>mike: unfortunately </p><p>richie: thanks for reaching out btw i really appreciate it </p><p>mike: yeah don’t mention it </p><p>mike: seriously don’t if my friends find out that i actually have feelings they’ll never let it go</p><p>richie: alright mikey</p><p>
  <em>richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mike is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>liz &gt; eddie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>liz: hi baby</p><p>eddie: hi</p><p>liz: do you wanna come over? my parents aren’t home ;)</p><p>eddie: oh um i can’t tonight sorry </p><p>liz: why not?</p><p>eddie: i’m hanging out with my friends </p><p>liz: are they more important than me?</p><p>eddie: what </p><p>liz: i just wanna make out with you is that so much to ask </p><p>eddie: right now yes because i’m busy </p><p>
  <em>eddie is offline.</em>
</p><p>liz: rude </p><p>
  <em>liz is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i kinda feel bad cause the marvel gang might not be in it for a few chapters cause i’m trying to figure out a way to incorporate them in :( they will be in it soon i’m gonna try to get a few more chapters out tonight so hopefully the marvel gang will come quicker :) also i promise that eddie won’t have a girlfriend for long lol ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. mommy issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay the next chapters after this will focus on people other than the losers club i promise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>embers: hey guys i kinda forgot to tell you but my cousin is visiting next week</p><p>bitchie richie: the badass one?</p><p>embers: yup </p><p>bitchie richie: shit i’m not gonna be here </p><p>spaghetti man: why not </p><p>bitchie richie: my family is taking a trip up to new york why do you care?</p><p>spaghetti man: i don’t know i was just wondering</p><p>bitchie richie: whatever </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the richie is a simp chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bevy: you know being mean to eddie isn’t making the situation any better </p><p>richard: well it’s making me feel better </p><p>staniel: Richie stop being mean to him. Bev’s right it’s not doing anything besides hurting his feelings.</p><p>richard: i could give two shits about his feelings </p><p>bevy: richie we both know that’s not true </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>baby&lt;3: okay well we’ll miss you rich!</p><p>spaghetti man: speak for yourself ben </p><p>b-b-b-bill: eddie we’ll all miss him shut up </p><p>spaghetti man: i won’t </p><p>
  <em>spaghetti man is offline.</em>
</p><p>yeehaw: well that was nice </p><p>b-b-b-bill: seriously richie you didn’t have to be so mean to him </p><p>bitchie richie: oh come on we all know he started it</p><p>
  <em>bitchie richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>embers: wow he’s really living up to his name </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh has added Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, and Stanley Uris to a chat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh has named the chat operation fix reddie.</em>
</p><p>Beverly: alright so we all know about the situation right?</p><p>Stanley: Yes.</p><p>Ben: yeah i feel so bad for both of them </p><p>Mike: yup </p><p>Bill: yeah</p><p>Beverly: alright well we’re not gonna let them ruin the losers club </p><p>Beverly: i don’t know about you guys but there’s something about this girlfriend of his that just doesn’t seem right </p><p>Mike: i mean yeah. he’s never even mentioned her before now</p><p>Ben: yeah i mean i’m not an expert but i think that you’re supposed to know the person before you start dating </p><p>Stanley: No one’s pointing out the obvious. There’s no Elizabeths at our school.</p><p>Bill: there isn’t?</p><p>Beverly: no no he’s right</p><p>Mike: well then where’d he meet her</p><p>Bill: i’ll find out  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>bill &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p>bill: sorry for being so rude about liz the other night. where’d you meet her?</p><p>eddie: oh uh it’s fine bill actually my mom introduced her to me</p><p>bill: really? and you like her right? </p><p>eddie: i mean yeah i guess</p><p>bill: ok that’s great eddie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>operation fix reddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bill: *screenshot of bill and eddie’s conversation*</p><p>Beverly: well that explains a lot </p><p>Stanley: Yeah. His mom is batshit crazy. </p><p>Ben: so what do we do</p><p>Beverly: i say we corner him and force him to talk there’s no way he actually likes this girl </p><p>Ben: isn’t that kinda mean </p><p>Bill: yeah</p><p>Beverly: i meant metaphorically corner him like put him in a group chat without rich and force him to talk</p><p>Mike: it might work </p><p>Bill: yeah okay let’s try it </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh has added Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh has named the chat interrogating eddie.</em>
</p><p>Beverly: alright eddie spill what’s the deal with liz </p><p>Eddie: what do you mean she’s my girlfriend</p><p>Bill: come on eddie your mom introduced you guys </p><p>Eddie: okay now i just feel betrayed bill i thought you were actually trying to reach out to me </p><p>Bill: i was </p><p>Stanley: eddie you can talk to us we know how your mom can be </p><p>Ben: yeah eddie this is a safe space </p><p>Eddie: i don’t know what you’re talking about </p><p>Mike: eddie we’re your friends you can tell us anything </p><p>Eddie: i’m scared </p><p>Beverly: why’s that hun </p><p>Eddie: i think i’m gay </p><p>Ben: eddie that’s okay we’re still gonna be you’re friends </p><p>Eddie: no you don’t understand i told my mom </p><p>Bill: shit</p><p>Eddie: yeah she told me that i was just sick and that richie has probably infected me and that if i got a girlfriend everything would be better </p><p>Mike: so it’s an arranged relationship?</p><p>Eddie: yeah i don’t even like her she sucks </p><p>Ben: i think you need to talk to her eddie </p><p>Beverly: what ben means is that you need to dump her ass </p><p>Eddie: but what about my mom?</p><p>Beverly: screw your mom</p><p>Eddie: you sound like richie </p><p>Eddie: shit richie </p><p>Stanley: Eddie, you should probably talk to him.</p><p>Eddie: yeah i know </p><p>Eddie: okay i’ll break up with liz then i’ll talk to chee </p><p>Bill: that’s sounds like a good idea </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; liz</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: we’re done </p><p>liz: what?</p><p>eddie: i dump your ass </p><p>
  <em>eddie has blocked liz.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: hey chee </p><p>eddie: you don’t have to say anything but i need to tell you something </p><p>eddie: i’m gay </p><p>richie: what?</p><p>eddie: i’m gay</p><p>richie: but what about liz </p><p>eddie: my mom thought that if i got a girlfriend it would go away </p><p>richie: oh</p><p>eddie: yeah </p><p>richie: thanks for telling me eddie it takes a lot of guts </p><p>eddie: yeah i already told the losers </p><p>eddie: this is gonna sound bad but it was easy to tell them cause i knew that they were okay with you being gay so i knew that they would be okay with me </p><p>richie: no i get it </p><p>eddie: yeah so are we cool </p><p>richie: of course eds </p><p>eddie: not my name asshole </p><p>richie: you love it </p><p>eddie: do not</p><p>richie: yes u do </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>spaghetti man: me and chee are cool now </p><p>bitchie richie: 👌</p><p>spaghetti man: stop </p><p>bitchie richie: what </p><p>spaghetti man: that emoji is weird </p><p>bitchie richie: not it isn’t </p><p>spaghetti man: yes it is </p><p>embers: ah yes peace has been restored </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; mike (wheeler lol)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: guess what </p><p>mike: what </p><p>richie: eddie’s gay </p><p>mike: but i thought he had a girlfriend </p><p>richie: yeah long story short he’s gay </p><p>mike: well i guess that’s good </p><p>richie: guess? good? ITS AMAZING </p><p>mike: wow calm yourself their rich</p><p>richie: no can do mikey i’m on the top of the world </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the richie is a simp chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bevy: wow rich you might actually stand a chance </p><p>richard: i’m so happy i could cry </p><p>staniel: You’re crying right now aren’t you?</p><p>richard: noooo</p><p>bevy: ?????</p><p>richard: yesssss</p><p>richie: but can you blame me</p><p>bevy: no i can’t, rich i’m super happy for you </p><p>staniel: Me too. </p><p>richard: thanks guys &lt;3 </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright the next chapter will bring in the ianowt gang, and the one after that will have the marvel gang. and yes i hate sonia kaspbrak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i smell the ianowt characters making a comeback</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bitchie richie: well i guess this is it losers </p><p>bitchie richie: don’t miss me too much </p><p>bitchie richie: see you in another life</p><p>spaghetti man: richie you’re going to new york for a week, not dying </p><p>bitchie richie: what if i see spider-man </p><p>stan the man: Do you have a crush on him, or something?</p><p>bitchie richie: i mean i don’t know the man under the mask but i’m sure he is smoking hot </p><p>embers: alright richie stop simping over spider-man </p><p>embers: my cousin syd is almost her and i want you guys to meet her when she get here so can we meet at the clubhouse soon </p><p>bitchie richie: :(</p><p>embers: rich u can meet her next time i promise </p><p>bitchie richie: ok well the plane is boarding i’ll text you guys when i land</p><p>ben: bye richie! we’ll miss you!</p><p>b-b-b-bill: safe travels</p><p>yeehaw: don’t forget to have fun rich!</p><p>embers: stay safe!</p><p>stan the man: Don’t die.</p><p>spaghetti man: don’t forget to sanitize everything on the plane, listen to the safety presentation, and for the love of god put your phone on airplane mode</p><p>bitchie richie: yup love you too spaghetti </p><p>
  <em>bitchie richie is offline.</em>
</p><p>spaghetti man: love?</p><p>stan the man: Yes. I’m pretty sure that’s what he said. </p><p>embers: anywaysssss </p><p>embers: ill text u guys when syd’s here </p><p>
  <em>embers is offline.</em>
</p><p>ben: okay!</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the upsidedowners </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>meanie: hey just wanted to let you guys know that the plane is about to take off so i won’t be able to to text until i land </p><p>eggos4life: bye mike! i’ll miss you! kisses!</p><p>meanie: i’ll miss you too el! kisses!</p><p>zoomer: gag </p><p>meanie: shut up max</p><p>dusty bun: no she’s right gag </p><p>fireworker: KiSsEs!</p><p>zombisexual: lmao </p><p>meanie: whatever </p><p>
  <em>meanie is offline.</em>
</p><p>zoomer: oh no whatever will we do without you mike</p><p>
  <em>zoomer is offline.</em>
</p><p>dusty bun: gtg suzie’s calling </p><p>
  <em>dusty bun is offline.</em>
</p><p>fireworker: tell suzie poo i said hi </p><p>zombisexual: lmao </p><p>
  <em>fireworker and zombisexual are offline.</em>
</p><p>eggos4life: i miss mike </p><p>
  <em>eggos4life is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>embers: alright syd’s here everyone head to the clubhouse </p><p>ben:👍</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bitchie richie: guess who’s in the big apple </p><p>spaghetti man: did you land safely?</p><p>bitchie richie: no eds i died in a plane crash</p><p>spaghetti man: shut up that’s not my name </p><p>bitchie richie: you love it </p><p>embers: syd was asking about u richie </p><p>bitchie richie: uggg i wish i could’ve meet her </p><p>ben: why don’t you make a group chat with her so that you can talk to her </p><p>bitchie richie: ben you’re a genius </p><p>embers: i’ll do it </p><p>stan the man: Jesus christ. This should be fun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh added Sydney Novak, Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sydney: uh hi richie </p><p>Richie: why hello how are you </p><p>Sydney: um i’m doing okay hbu </p><p>Richie: i’m doing just swell, i don’t know if you’ve heard but i’m in the big apple </p><p>Sydney: yeah they told me that’s so cool are you seeing anything on broadway?</p><p>Richie: yes i’m so exited i’m getting to see dear evan hansen like i’m shaking i can’t wait </p><p>Sydney: no way</p><p>Sydney: i love that show </p><p>Richie: i know it’s sooooo good </p><p>Sydney: like it’s brilliant </p><p>Richie: i know </p><p>Mike: wait did anyone tell richie about stan and stan </p><p>Richie: there’s two stans???</p><p>Sydney: oh yeah i have a friend named stanley and he looks just like ur friend stanley </p><p>Richie: no way i don’t believe it</p><p>Sydney: *picture of stanley barber*</p><p>Richie: no fucking way </p><p>Richie: that’s so scary </p><p>Richie: OMIGOD ADD HIM TO THIS CHAT I WANNA TALK TO STAN 2.0</p><p>Stanley: What? No. </p><p>Richie: come on stan the man don’t be such a buzzkill </p><p>Stanley: It’s going to be weird. We’re basically the same person.</p><p>Sydney: i can assure you that ur not </p><p>Sydney: he’s a teen bowling alley working part time drug seller </p><p>Stanley: I’m suddenly scared. </p><p>Sydney: i’m adding him </p><p>Richie: yes!</p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak added Stanley Barber to the chat.</em>
</p><p>Richie: why hello my good fellow</p><p>Stanley: syd what is this </p><p>Sydney: these are my cousins friends </p><p>Ben: hi!</p><p>Mike: hey</p><p>Bill: sup </p><p>Richie: ello mate </p><p>Eddie: ignore him. hi. </p><p>Beverly: i’m the cousin</p><p>Stanley: Uh, hey. </p><p>Stanley: wow </p><p>Stanley: What?</p><p>Stanley: ur name’s stan too </p><p>Eddie: wait which stanley is talking i’m so confused </p><p>Richie: come on eddie it’s the one that’s using grammer</p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak changed Stanley Barber’s name to Stan.</em>
</p><p>Sydney: there </p><p>Sydney: oh and you guys don’t just share the same name </p><p>Richie: you share the same face </p><p>Stan: wait what</p><p>Bill: *picture of stanley uris*</p><p>Stan: holy shit </p><p>Stanley: Yeah, it’s pretty creepy. </p><p>Stan: creepy? THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER </p><p>Stan: syd we have to add dina </p><p>Sydney: dina’s our other friend can i add her </p><p>Ben: the more the merrier </p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak add Dina.</em>
</p><p>Dina: uh hi?</p><p>Sydney: these are my cousin’s friends</p><p>Stan: DINA THERE’S TWO OF ME </p><p>Dina: what?</p><p>Stanley: Hi. I’m Stan.</p><p>Dina: okay so you two have the same that’s pretty cool </p><p>Mike: it’s not just the name </p><p>Mike: *picture of stanley uris*</p><p>Dina: holy crap </p><p>Dina: you’re telling me that’s not stan!</p><p>Ben: well it is just not your stan </p><p>Dina: that’s so cool </p><p>Stan: I KNOW </p><p>Richie: omg guys we just made 3 new friends </p><p>
  <em>Richie changed the chat name to new friends.</em>
</p><p>Ben: yeah i guess we did </p><p>Stanley: That is if they even want to be our friends.</p><p>Stan: our you guys kidding? of course we want to be your friends! right dina? syd?</p><p>Dina: sure:)</p><p>Sydney: i guess </p><p>Richie: woohoo </p><p>Eddie: shut up richie </p><p>Beverly: hate to break this up but we should probably head back home</p><p>Mike: yeah okay </p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Sydney Novak, and Ben Hanscom are offline.</em>
</p><p>Richie: well it was nice meeting u dina darling and stan 2.0 </p><p>Stan: you as well rich </p><p>Dina: you too! </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier, Dina, and Stan are offline.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright i’m really exited for the next chapter cause i get to add the marvel gang so buckle in folks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. new friends (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe it’s marvel</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Cooper Barton to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has named the chat new york gang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: alrighty my good fellows now we have a group chat in case we never see each other again </p><p>Harley: sick </p><p>Peter: cool!</p><p>Cassie: it was really nice meeting you today richie </p><p>Richie: thanks you too just wait until i tell my friends from back home that i made friends with people who know the freaking avengers </p><p>Richie: wait do u guys know spider-man </p><p>Peter: uh yeah he’s a good friend of mine </p><p>Richie: no way ur friends with spider-man</p><p>Harley: yes way, peter and spidey go wayyyyy back </p><p>Peter: i mean yeah i guess you could say that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the young avengers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mechanic: i’m shitting myself this is hilarious </p><p>spooderking: lmao ik </p><p>arrowhead: how long do you think it’s gonna take him to realize that wanda’s scarlet witch </p><p>magic hands: i give it a week </p><p>arrowhead: bet i give it less than 24 hours </p><p>magic hands: 20 dollars?</p><p>arrowhead: deal </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: okay so when were you guys gonna tell me that wanda is scarlet fucking witch </p><p>Lila: ha wanda pay up </p><p>Wanda: shit </p><p>Richie: i’m friends with a fucking avenger </p><p>Wanda: hell yeah u are </p><p>Richie: my friends are gonna be so jealous </p><p>Richie: omg wait </p><p>Cooper: ????</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: hey guys can i add like 5 people to this chat </p><p>Eddie: who?</p><p>Richie: just some people i met at central park </p><p>Bill: oh come on richie no way anyone actually became friends with you </p><p>Richie: fine then let me add them </p><p>Ben: yeah come on guys why would he lie </p><p>Bill: uggg fine </p><p>Richie: okay hold on </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: how would you guys like to make 9 new friends </p><p>Harley: hell yeah </p><p>Peter: i mean sure </p><p>Cassie: yes </p><p>Richie: alright so basically back home we have this group chat with my 6 other original friends and my one friend’s cousin and her friends and it’s called new friends and considering u guys are my new friends....</p><p>Lila: yeah you can add us </p><p>Richie: yesssss </p><p>Richie: also like it’s okay to say stuff about the avengers right like how wanda’s an avenger</p><p>Wanda: i mean it’s public knowledge so </p><p>Richie: let’s not not say anything until they notice </p><p>Lila: omg yes</p><p>Richie: okay omg i’m adding u guys </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Cooper Barton to new friends.</p><p>Richie: alright meet my new friends </p><p>Peter: hi!</p><p>Harley: sup </p><p>Cassie hiiiii</p><p>Lila: hey</p><p>Wanda: 👋</p><p>Cooper: heyo </p><p>Eddie: hi </p><p>Stanley: I apologize that you had to meet Richie.</p><p>Richie: how dare u stan the man </p><p>Stan: holy shit</p><p>Richie: oh yeah there’s two stans ones stanley and ones stan </p><p>Wanda: sounds good </p><p>Stan: holy fucking shit </p><p>Sydney: what stan </p><p>Stan: richie u just added wanda maximoff to the chat </p><p>Richie: yea????</p><p>Stan: she’s scarlet fucking witch </p><p>Richie: oh yeah i guess i forgot to mention that they know the avengers</p><p>Bill: omg really </p><p>Harley: guilty </p><p>Lila: yeah hawkeye’s my dad </p><p>Cooper: he’s mine too </p><p>Cassie: ant-man’s my dad and the wasp is my step mom </p><p>Ben: omg no way that’s so cool </p><p>Peter: trust me it’s not as cool as it seems </p><p>Richie: you say that yet you’re friends with spider-man </p><p>Stanley: Sounds pretty fucking cool to me.</p><p>Peter: okay yeah i guess it is pretty cool </p><p>Eddie: wait do u know tony stark?</p><p>Richie: aw does eds have a little crush </p><p>Eddie: no asshole i just think he’s cool</p><p>Richie: that’s what they all say </p><p>Eddie: shut up like not even 3 days ago you were swooning over spider-man </p><p>Richie: not in front of my new friends eds ur embarrassing me </p><p>Eddie: not my name asshole </p><p>Richie: you love it </p><p>Eddie: how my times do i have to tell you i don’t </p><p>Richie: just admit spaghetti ur lying to urself </p><p>Eddie: my names eddie not eds or spaghetti or eduardo just eddie </p><p>Richie: whatever u say edward </p><p>Eddie: richard </p><p>Lila: do they do this a lot?</p><p>Beverly: oh all the time </p><p>Bill: yeah don’t worry you get used to it </p><p>Wanda: mhm cool </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wanda: what’s the deal with you and eddie </p><p>Richie: what do u mean </p><p>Harley: oh please i can practically smell the sexual tension </p><p>Richie: what no it’s not like that </p><p>Peter: ????</p><p>Richie: what it’s not </p><p>Cassie: so how long are u gonna keep lying to urself?</p><p>Richie: cassie i thought u were the nice one </p><p>Lila: no it’s really obvious that there’s something going on between u </p><p>Richie: ur wrong about that </p><p>Wanda: richie</p><p>Richie: okay so i might have a crush on him but there’s no way he likes me back </p><p>Wanda: oh richie sweetie ur sooooo blind </p><p>Harley: yeah that kid’s head over heals for you </p><p>Richie: how can u tell he’s barely even texted in the chat </p><p>Cooper: yeah but when he has it was talking to you </p><p>Richie: well shit </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie: richie does mike know? it would give you ultimate bragging rights.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harley: again he’s only talking to u </p><p>Richie: shut up </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mike: wdym i’m literally in the chat </p><p>Eddie: no i meant his brother mike</p><p>Mike: ohhhhh</p><p>Wanda: you have a brother?</p><p>Richie: oh yeah and two sisters </p><p>Peter: cool </p><p>Richie: wait can i add mike and all his friends cause bragging rights </p><p>Harley: is that all we are to you rich </p><p>Richie: shut up no it’s just one of your many perks </p><p>Eddie: they’re not that cool </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lila: look at that eddie’s getting jealous </p><p>Richie: huh yeah i guess he is </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: well of course no ones as cool as you eds </p><p>Eddie: not my name asshat </p><p>Richie: you’re switching it up? asshole to asshat? nice it’s a adds a little sparkle </p><p>Eddie: shut up and just add ur brother and his friends </p><p>Richie: so demanding </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Eleven Hopper, Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Will Beyers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mike: what the dick is this richie</p><p>Richie: i made friends with an avenger today </p><p>
  <em>Mike Hanlon changed his name to Mike H.</em>
</p><p>Mike H: sorry it was bothering me </p><p>Mike: anyways back to the avenger thing i don’t believe you </p><p>Max: meanie </p><p>Mike: shut up max </p><p>Lucas: give richie a chance mike jesus christ </p><p>Will: yeah he could be telling the truth </p><p>Richie: thank u </p><p>Richie: now let’s just wait for el </p><p>Mike: no need she’s sleeping </p><p>Richie: jesus mike did all ur sex tire her out </p><p>Mike: richie we’re in new york how tf would i have sex with her </p><p>Harley: he didn’t deny it </p><p>Mike: who the dick are u </p><p>Harley: harley </p><p>Mike: no really? i meant why are u talking to me?</p><p>Richie: mike be nice he’s one of my new friends that i met at central park today </p><p>Mike: oh right the one that knows the avengers?</p><p>Wanda: that’s us</p><p>Max: holy shit ur scarlet witch </p><p>Wanda: guilty </p><p>Mike: who now?</p><p>Max: she’s an avenger dumbass </p><p>Mike: i don’t believe u </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peter Parker added Tony Stark to new friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Richie: holy shit is that really him </p><p>Tony: pete what is this </p><p>Harley: this is our new friend richie we met him at central park today </p><p>Tony: ok cool nice to meet you richie but why am i on the chat </p><p>Richie: well you see my dear old brother mikey doesn’t believe that wanda’s an avenger </p><p>Tony: oh well she is </p><p>Mike: i’m still not buying it i need proof</p><p>Tony: *selfie with peter, harley, lila, cassie, cooper, and wanda*<br/><br/></p><p>Mike: oh shit </p><p>Mike ur actually tony stark </p><p>Tony: mhm can i go now </p><p>Richie: sure thing mr stank </p><p>Peter: ha omg </p><p>Harley: STANK </p><p>Lila: lmao </p><p>Tony: yeah i’m leaving bye also dinner’s ready cap and bucky made tacos </p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark left the chat.</em>
</p><p>Cassie: yessssss okay bye guys talk to you later</p><p>
  <em>Cassie Lang is offline.</em>
</p><p>Richie: wait captain america can cook?</p><p>Harley: hell yeah he’s like the best </p><p>Peter: he really is </p><p>Richie: ur life is so cool</p><p>Harley: i guess it is okay bye richie ttyl </p><p>
  <em>Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, and Wanda Maximoff are offline.</em>
</p><p>Richie: so what do u guys think </p><p>Eddie: eh i guess they’re cool </p><p>Mike: holy crap rich why the fuck didn’t u tell me that u met an avenger </p><p>Richie: idk they’re pretty normal people i guess it didn’t really cross my mind until now </p><p>Richie: also harley and peter are like super smart </p><p>Eddie: they’re aren’t that cool!</p><p>Richie: eds they are though </p><p>Richie: like harley is like already out of college and he’s only 17</p><p>Eddie: yeah whatever </p><p>
  <em>Eddie Kaspbrak is offline.</em>
</p><p>Richie: shit eds </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler is offline.</em>
</p><p>Beverly: i guess we should all go too then </p><p>Ben: yeah </p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dude we’re getting the bad back together </p><p>also i have a question byler or mileven? cause i’m not sure what to do about that yet </p><p>and should bill end up being with mike or stan? cause i’m not sure what to do about that either lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. some reddie for the soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yesterday i asked myself, “should i be writing my next chapter instead of watching the office for the 23rd time?” then i thought, “probably” </p><p>despite that, i still continued to watch the office </p><p>sorry for not putting out a chapter yesterday like i said i was occupied with a much more important task</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>richie &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: hey, hey, how y’all doing?</p><p>eddie: did u just quote a tik tok?</p><p>richie: maybe...</p><p>richie: anyways what happened you just kinda left </p><p>eddie: wdym i was just tired </p><p>richie: i don’t know it just seemed like you didn’t quite fancy my new friends </p><p>eddie: why does that matter if they’re so much cooler than me anyways </p><p>richie: what?</p><p>eddie: you couldn’t stop talking about how cool they are </p><p>eddie: i mean i don’t blame you</p><p>eddie: i’m just a loser after all </p><p>richie: eds </p><p>eddie: dont eds me </p><p>richie: i’m sorry i was just excited </p><p>eddie: whatever richie have fun with your new and improved friends </p><p>richie: eds shut up ur the coolest person i know </p><p>eddie: no i’m not </p><p>richie: yes you are </p><p>eddie: am not </p><p>richie: are too </p><p>richie: i doubt they took on a killer clown when they were thirteen </p><p>richie: and yeah that might not sound cool but it’s pretty brave </p><p>richie: makes sense considering that you are the bravest out of all the losers </p><p>eddie: what? stop shitting yourself richie </p><p>richie: i really mean that eds, listen as much as i love mrs. k...</p><p>eddie: beep beep </p><p>richie: she’s a real bitch. she doesn’t treat you right. you deserve so much more than her eddie kaspbrak.</p><p>eddie: uh i gotta go chee ttyl</p><p>
  <em>eddie is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: up next on breaking news, richie’s best friend and long term crush now hates him </p><p>cooper: come on don’t be over dramatic </p><p>richie: *screenshots of richie and eddie’s conversation* </p><p>peter: uh i don’t mean to change the subject or anything but killer clown?</p><p>cassie: yeah is that like an inside joke </p><p>richie: shit </p><p>richie: their gonna kill me </p><p>harley: who?</p><p>richie: i’m so dumb i didn’t even notice that </p><p>lila: still wondering about the killer clown </p><p>richie: you’re gonna think i’m crazy </p><p>peter: honestly? nothing’s crazy to us at this point </p><p>harley: wait are you saying that there’s an actual killer clown </p><p>richie: yes? </p><p>lila: was that i question? cause i don’t think i have the answer </p><p>richie: right so basically when we were twelve, thirteen years old bill’s little brother georgie went missing as well as a bunch of other kids. you remember bill from the chat right?</p><p>lila: mhm </p><p>richie: yeah so basically the last place georgie was seen was a storm drain so bill asked me stan and eddie to go help him look for georgie in the sewers because all of the drains lead to the sewers. now of course eddie was going batshit crazy, going on about how the grey water was piss and shit and how we could get a staph infection </p><p>cassie: richie sweetie?</p><p>richie: yes?</p><p>cassie: back on topic please as interesting as eddie’s concerns are we are really more interested in the killer clown part if the story </p><p>richie: uh right so basically we didn’t really find anything besides the shoe of another girl who went missing, then out of nowhere comes dear ol haystack, ben, stumbling through the water and he’s all bloody and shit so eddie’s dr k mode kicks in and we go to the pharmacy to get stuff to fix him up and that’s where we meet beverly </p><p>lila: RICHIE GET TO THE CLOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE</p><p>richie: jesus okay so you know along the way we meet mike and then beverly calls up bill and is like i need u and all you’re friends to come to my apartment so i stayed lookout but they all went in there and her bathroom was just covered in blood but the weird thing was that her dad couldn’t see it she said it came out of her sink and her dad walked in the bathroom like nothing happened so then we are start comparing notes turns out we’ve all been seeing things that we are scared of like eddie saw this gross dude cause he’s a germphobe and stan saw this scary painting come to life the thing is that they would just go away so we all thought we were imagining things </p><p>cooper: the hell </p><p>richie: long story short we found out that all the sewers meet at this creepy old house so we go to investigate shit happens a crazy ass clown tries to kill us eddie breaks his arm and we don’t talk to each other for the rest of summer </p><p>cassie: omg that must’ve been so scary </p><p>richie: i’m not done </p><p>lila: there’s more?</p><p>richie: yeah so i’m at the arcade and bill comes running in and is like it took beverly you need to help so we get the gang back together and venture into the creepy old house to find beverly more shit happens we find bev the clown tries to kill us again then me being the heroic mother fucker that i am hits him with baseball bat and saves the day woohoo </p><p>peter: well that was </p><p>harley: a roller coaster </p><p>richie: yeah so basically it was lot more intense than i explained, just tried to leave out the gory details and we’re all traumatized for life :)</p><p>peter: sounds fun </p><p>richie: oh yeah definitely now can we get back to the more pressing matter </p><p>lila: and what’s that?</p><p>richie: eddie hates me </p><p>cassie: in the texts he sounded more flustered than anything </p><p>wanda: ditto that </p><p>richie: wanda where have you been </p><p>wanda: i just sit back and observe </p><p>richie: nice anyways what do i do </p><p>wanda: talk to him </p><p>richie: i just tried that, it didn’t go so well </p><p>wanda: try again </p><p>richie: uh fine </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: do u hate me </p><p>eddie: why would i hate you</p><p>richie: i dunno </p><p>eddie: you dunno?</p><p>richie: mhm </p><p>eddie: i was just being a jerk okay</p><p>richie: what?</p><p>eddie: i was jealous </p><p>richie: eds i’ve known you since kindergarten no ones gonna replace you </p><p>eddie: that’s not why i was jealous</p><p>richie well then why we’re you</p><p>eddie: i dunno it seemed like u and harley were like flirting</p><p>richie: harley? what no we weren’t, but why would you care anyways?</p><p>richie: wait eds</p><p>eddie: richie i really like you</p><p>eddie: like more than i should </p><p>eddie: i understand if u hate me now </p><p>richie: pinch me </p><p>eddie: what?</p><p>richie: this isn’t real. the boy i’ve been swooning over since second grade did not just tell me that he likes me </p><p>eddie: uh he kinda did </p><p>eddie: wait you like me back </p><p>richie: uh duh </p><p>eddie: oh </p><p>richie: oh?</p><p>eddie: no no it’s a good thing </p><p>eddie: a really good thing </p><p>richie: good glad the feeling’s mutual </p><p>eddie: um so...</p><p>richie: so.</p><p>eddie: i wish you could come over </p><p>richie: eddie i’m in new york </p><p>eddie: i know it’s just i really want to kiss u right now </p><p>richie: oh </p><p>eddie: yeah uh sorry i just sprang that on you </p><p>richie: no it’s okay </p><p>richie: i really want to kiss you too </p><p>eddie: ok...</p><p>richie: is everything okay?</p><p>richie: if you were just joking and it went too far i understand</p><p>eddie: no it’s just </p><p>eddie: never mind it’s nothing </p><p>richie: you can talk to me eds </p><p>eddie: i know </p><p>richie: u sure everything fine? </p><p>eddie: it’s my mom </p><p>richie: is she being, well you know, your mom?</p><p>eddie: yeah i just really need to hear your voice </p><p>richie: we can call </p><p>eddie: yeah?</p><p>richie: yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*call between eddie and richie*<br/></strong>
</p><p>”Hey.” Eddie breathed out.</p><p>“Hey.” Richie said in a worried tone.</p><p>”I can’t take her anymore. She won’t shut up about getting a new girlfriend. I cant just tell her that i’m gay or else she’ll just set me up with another girl. I-I don’t know what to do Chee.” Eddie voice cracked at the end of that last sentence, and he started to cry.</p><p>”Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m gonna be home in, like, 4 days. Maybe you could go stay at Bill’s or Ben’s.” Richie suggested.</p><p>”Yeah, maybe. I’ll call Bill and see.” He paused and seemed to be in deep thought.</p><p>”What’s going on in that mind of yours Spaghetti?” </p><p>“Nothing much. It’s just, are we like-“ Eddie’s voice changed to a whisper. “-boyfriends?” </p><p>”Yes!“ Richie changed the excited tone in his voice to a more calmed down one. “I mean if you want to.”</p><p>”Yeah, I really want that Richie. I really, really want that.” Richie has never been happier.</p><p>“Okay, cool cool.” Richie said trying to sound, well, cool.</p><p>”I miss you.” Eddie sounded nervous.</p><p>”I miss you too.” Richie chuckled out. “Like a lot.”</p><p>”When you get back, my window might just be unlocked.” Eddie said with a smile.</p><p>”I’ll be sure to keep that in mind Eds.” </p><p>“Hey Richie?”</p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p>”You were right. I do love it when you call me Eds.” and with that, Eddie hung up the phone leaving Richie star struck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>wanda: did you text him yet?</p><p>richie: yeah </p><p>lila: welllllll</p><p>richie: we may be dating </p><p>peter: omigod no way </p><p>richie: yeah i’m gonna be completely honest i really wasn’t expecting it </p><p>cassie: you’re happy though, right?</p><p>richie: happier then i’ve been in a long time </p><p>wanda: that’s great richie we’re really happy for you</p><p>richie: just don’t say anything in the big group chat cause none of them know yet</p><p>peter: will do</p><p>richie: oh wait do u wanna know the real reason why eddie was mad at me </p><p>cooper: what?</p><p>richie: he thought that me and harley were flirting lmao </p><p>peter: yo stay away from my man </p><p>harley: peter.</p><p>wanda: WHAT</p><p>lila: i fucking knew it dude </p><p>cooper: omg </p><p>cassie: #exposed</p><p>peter: i’ve said too much </p><p>
  <em>Peter Parker has left new york gang.</em>
</p><p>richie: lmao </p><p>harley: i’m gonna kill him </p><p>Harley Keener has added Peter Parker to new york gang.</p><p>cooper: you can run but you can’t hide </p><p>richie: wait how long have you two been dating?</p><p>peter: who said we were dating?</p><p>
  <em>Peter Parker is offline.</em>
</p><p>harley: yeah, who said?</p><p>
  <em>Harley Keener is offline.</em>
</p><p>lila: da fuck </p><p>richie: 🤷♂️</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the amount of reddie in this fic is ASTRONOMICAL there is WAYYYYY too much</p><p>sry i love reddie also i might end up taking out the IANOWT gang just cause i’m not feeling it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. getting to know each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yup this chapter is a filler we love that</p><p>help i wrote this at 4 am</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bitchie richie: you guys might kill me </p><p>stan the man: What the hell did you do this time?</p><p>bitchie richie: i kinda sorta maybe told some people about you know </p><p>b-b-b-bill: pennywise?</p><p>bitchie richie: yeah i’m really sorry guys i swear it was an accident i didn’t even realize it until they pointed it out </p><p>spaghetti man: okay well let’s start off with who you told</p><p>bitchie richie: remember the kids i met at central park?</p><p>embers: what the dick richie you’ve only known them for like 2 days</p><p>yeehaw: yeah how do we know that we can trust them?</p><p>bitchie richie: i know i didn’t mean to tell them </p><p>baby&lt;3: okay well then how did they find out?</p><p>bitchie richie: um well i sent them a screenshot of a text message where i mentioned “a killer clown” i didn’t even think about it, the conversation was about something completely different, but i obviously had to explain it to them </p><p>spaghetti man: it was our conversation wasn’t it</p><p>bitchie richie: yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: why?</p><p>richie: what?</p><p>eddie: why’d you send them our messages</p><p>richie: oh before u confessed ur undeynying love for me ;) i told them that i liked you and they wouldn’t stop pestering me about it and i dunno after that convo i kinda thought u hated so i went to them for advice i swear to god i didn’t even think about the clown shit </p><p>eddie: oh okay</p><p>richie: why’d you think i sent it to them?</p><p>eddie: dunno thought maybe the whole thing was a joke </p><p>richie: what like the fact that i like you?</p><p>eddie: mhm </p><p>richie: eddie kaspbrak, i can’t go two seconds without thinking about you. every time you laugh at one of my jokes, i wanna die of happiness. whenever you touch me my skin burns and my soul wants to explode. when you do that thing, during sleepovers, where you curl into my chest and wrap your arms around me, my heart stops. i’ve loved you ever since i first layed eyes on you, even if i didn’t notice it at first. i loved you yesterday, i love you today, and i will love you tomorrow, purely because you’re just you. 100% you. i love you edward kaspbrak.</p><p>eddie: you really mean all of that?</p><p>richie: of course i do you idiot </p><p>eddie: i love you too chee, so so much</p><p>richie: listen as much as i love this, i think they’re wondering where we went </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>embers: hellooooo </p><p>embers: earth to richie can u please finish your story </p><p>bitchie richie: uh yeah sorry i went to the bathroom </p><p>bitchie richie: i think we can trust them not to tell anyone </p><p>b-b-b-bill: are you sure?</p><p>bitchie richie: no but i trust them, and i think that has to be enough for now.</p><p>spaghetti man: we trust you chee </p><p>baby&lt;3: yeah thank you for telling us </p><p>bitchie richie: thank you guys</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*four days later*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>new friends</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sydney: listen this has been fun but i’m leaving town now and frankly i don’t want my phone to blow up with texts from people that i barely know</p><p>Beverly: rood</p><p>Sydney: okay everyone except bev </p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak has removed Dina from new friends.</em>
</p><p>Stan: wait no let me say my goodbyes </p><p>Sydney: go ahead </p><p>Stan: bye everyone it’s been a blast </p><p>Stanley: Bye twin.</p><p>Richie: see ya </p><p>Wanda: 👋 bye</p><p>Will: have a good life </p><p>Stan: tell my stORYYyyyYyyYYyyy</p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak has removed Stanley Barber from new friends.</em>
</p><p>Mike: damn</p><p>Mike H: damn </p><p>Sydney: ttyl bev</p><p>
  <em>Sydney Novak has left new friends.</em>
</p><p>Richie: i’m gonna be honest i think stan 2.0 was the only one who actually liked us</p><p>Bill: agreed </p><p>Beverly: yeah but she had a point we don’t really know each other besides the people that we’re friends with </p><p>Richie: alright so let’s get to know each other everyone say there name, a nickname they get called, age, and two important things about them </p><p>Lila: our actual names are in our chat names dumbass</p><p>Richie: shut up bitch </p><p>Richie: i’ll start</p><p>Richie: i’m richie. i have many nicknames such as chee, rich, trash mouth, etc. i’m 16. i have awful eyesight and i like watching movies. i’m also mike’s identical twin.</p><p>Cooper: wait people actually call u trashmouth </p><p>Richie: yuppers who’s next?</p><p>Harley: i’ll go</p><p>Harley: i’m harley. mostly just harls for the nicknames. uh i’m 17. i like doing mechanic stuff and potatoes.</p><p>Peter: mechanic stuff? potatoes?</p><p>Harley: why don’t you go next since ur judging me </p><p>Peter: fine </p><p>Peter: i’m peter. pete for nicknames. i’m 16. i like chemistry and and legos.</p><p>Peter: see that wasn’t so hard.</p><p>Max: nice</p><p>Max: ill go </p><p>Max: i’m maxine. max is my nickname but if anyone calls me anything other than my nickname i will not hesitate to cut you. i’m 16. i like madonna and skateboarding.</p><p>Beverly: i like u max </p><p>Beverly: i’ll go now </p><p>Beverly: i’m beverly. bev for short. i’d prefer it if u call me bev. i’m 16. i like swimming and painting my nails with richie.</p><p>Richie: luv u bev </p><p>Richie: and up next to bat is...</p><p>Richie: edward spagetward</p><p>Eddie: shut up richard but fine i’ll go </p><p>Eddie: i’m eddie. nicknames are eds, eddie spaghetti, edwardo, but if anyone except richie calls me them then your dead. i’m 16. i like reading and i dabble around in doctoring and such.</p><p>Ben: dabble?</p><p>Richie: yeah eds ur like a literal portable doctor</p><p>Eddie: i guess anyways whose next </p><p>Will: i’ll go</p><p>Mike: u don’t have to will </p><p>Will: no it’s fine i’ll go </p><p>Will: i’m william. nickname’s will. i’m 16. i like playing D&amp;D and drawing but i’m not that good at it.</p><p>Mike: will shut up ur amazing </p><p>Lucas: yeah seriously give urself some credit </p><p>Max: mike u go next </p><p>Mike: why?</p><p>Max: cause </p><p>Mike: ok. michael. mike. 16. i like movies and board games. i’m richie’s twin.</p><p>Stanley: I’ll go. Let’s get this shit over with.</p><p>Richie: love ya too stan the man</p><p>Stanley: I’m Stanley. Stan’s my nickname. I’m 15, almost 16, years old. I like photography and bird watching.</p><p>Richie: yawn </p><p>Stanley: Fuck you.</p><p>Mike: el u should go </p><p>El: im jane but people call me el, don’t ask why. i’m 15. i like mike and kissing.</p><p>Lucas: LMAO </p><p>Dustin: oh lordie</p><p>Richie: aw mikey poo </p><p>Mike: shut up richie </p><p>El: did i say something wrong?</p><p>Mike: no ur fine el</p><p>Lila: okay well...i’ll go</p><p>Lila: i’m lila. no nicknames. i’m 15. i like archery and the hunger games.</p><p>Cooper: um rood</p><p>Lila: and cooper’s my brother </p><p>Cooper: hi i’m cooper. coop for short. i’m 16. i like archery and baseball.</p><p>Richie: alright say i if you haven’t gone yet </p><p>Ben: i </p><p>Mike H: i </p><p>Bill: i </p><p>Cassie: i </p><p>Wanda: i </p><p>Lucas: i </p><p>Dustin: i </p><p>Richie: ben take it away</p><p>Ben: hi! i’m ben. no nicknames. i’m 16. i like architecture and building things :)</p><p>Richie: mikey boi </p><p>Mike H: i’m mike, just mike. i’m 16. i like farming and animals. and i’m not richie’s twin.</p><p>Mike: can confirm that he is not. we are two different people </p><p>Richie: i wish he was though he’s a lot better than you shitface </p><p>Mike: sign </p><p>Richie: Billllllllll</p><p>Bill: Richieeeeee</p><p>Bill: it’s ur turn </p><p>Bill: hi i’m william. bill’s my nickname. i’m 16. i like writing and i have a stutter. k cool. </p><p>Will: wait if ur name’s william then why is ur nickname bill?</p><p>Richie: cause he’s lying his full name is billiam. </p><p>Bill: it’s not, it’s william and i dunno why. i guess my parents just started calling me it one day.</p><p>Will: cool cool </p><p>Richie: dearest cassie i believe it’s ur turn </p><p>Cassie hi i’m cassie. yup just cassie. i’m 14. i like fantasy books and cookies.</p><p>Lila: baby energy </p><p>Cassie: i’m not a baby</p><p>Lila: mhm </p><p>Cassie: i’m not </p><p>Lila: okay </p><p>Richie: wanda guess what it’s ur turn </p><p>Wanda: i’m wanda. i don’t do nicknames. i’m 17. i like watching tv and food.</p><p>Richie: right so lucas ur next </p><p>Lucas: i’m lucas. i don’t really have any nicknames. i’m 16. i like fireworks and karate kid.</p><p>Richie: last but not least dusty bun </p><p>Dustin: how tf do u know about that </p><p>Richie: i think ur forgetting that mike’s my brother </p><p>Dustin: jesus mike </p><p>Mike: he saw our group chat names lmao </p><p>Dustin: i’m dustin. i’m 16. i like science and ice cream.</p><p>Will: u forgot ur nickname dusty bun </p><p>Lila: well now i’ve got to hear this origin story </p><p>Will: basically dustin’s girlfriend suzie calls him dusty bun and he calls her suzie poo</p><p>Lila: lmao </p><p>Beverly: SuZiE pOo </p><p>Dustin: shut up my god </p><p>Richie: okay everyone’s gone, so now we know a little more about each other </p><p>Eddie: are you on your way home chee?</p><p>Richie: yeah eds we’re leaving our hotel now </p><p>Lila: NOOOO</p><p>Cooper: u can’t leave me with them richie ur the only sane one </p><p>Stanley: Richie is far from sane.</p><p>Wanda: unfortunately so are we, and by we i mean the new york gang </p><p>Peter: safe travels richie </p><p>Harley: nah i hope ur plane crashes</p><p>Richie: bold of you to assume that i want it to land safely </p><p>Eddie: chee stop we’ve talked about this </p><p>Richie: i know i know no self deprecating in the chat </p><p>Eddie: thank you </p><p>Mike: k well rich and i have to go </p><p>Richie: see ya later losers, dorks, and avengers </p><p>Will: bye mike</p><p>Eddie: bye chee</p><p>Max: the sexual tension in this chat is astronomical</p><p>Beverly: there is wayyyyyy too much</p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler and Mike Tozier-Wheeler are offline.</em>
</p><p>Bill: i guess that’s our cue to go </p><p>Peter: yup</p><p><em>Everyone is offline.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so long i am not okay with this it was a good ride </p><p>lmao sorry for taking them out i just feel like i’m not very invested in their characters. they would probably just kinda be there if i kept them in.</p><p>don’t worry they’ll probably still make appearances, just not as frequently as the others :)</p><p>look out cause next chapter will focus on stranger things</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. unrequited love, or so they thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>byler or mileven</p><p>byler or mileven</p><p>byler or mileven</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: i’m back bitches </p><p>stan the man: Great. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: my windows unlocked </p><p>richie: is ur mom asleep </p><p>eddie: yeah </p><p>richie: okay i’ll be right over </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p><br/>Mike: should i be worried that richie just climbed out of our bedroom window </p><p>Richie: DONT TELL MOM </p><p>Peter: he climbed out of the window?</p><p>Mike: yeah and now he’s riding his bike away richie are u like running away </p><p>Richie: no </p><p>Eddie: don’t text and bike </p><p>Richie: sry </p><p>Beverly: mhm i wonder where he’s going </p><p>Stanley: Yeah, I wonder.</p><p>Eddie: shut up </p><p>Bill: mike did you seriously not know that richie sneaks out to eddie’s like pretty much every night </p><p>Mike: no cause i’m normally sleeping duh </p><p>Mike: wait every night? </p><p>Eddie: not every night...</p><p>Mike H: yes every night </p><p>Eddie: mike shut up it’s not every night </p><p>Ben: mhm </p><p>Eddie: betrayal ben </p><p>Richie: oops i just fell</p><p>Eddie: WHAT </p><p>Richie: my foot slipped and i feel off the tree don’t fret i’m fine </p><p>Will: tree?</p><p>Richie: well that’s the only way up to eddie’s window </p><p>Lila: you go in through his window?</p><p>Richie: well yeah if his mom saw me i’m pretty sure we’d never be able to see each other again she’s a psycho </p><p>Eddie: it’s true she is </p><p>Eddie: now get ur ass up here </p><p>Richie: so demanding eds</p><p>Max: cough cough </p><p>Beverly: sexual tension </p><p>Eddie: oh shut up </p><p> </p><p>Richie knocked on Eddie’s window to make sure that he was allowed to come in. After receiving a head nod from Eddie, Richie slid open the window and clumsily climbed inside.</p><p>”Be quiet. My mom will hear you.” Eddie whisper yelled at him.</p><p>”Sorry.” Richie walked over to Eddie’s bed and sat down next to him. “Hey.”</p><p>”Hi.” Eddie looked up at Richie. Damn Max and Bev were right. There’s a lot of tension right now. Richie moves his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek. </p><p>“Uh, Can i kiss you?” Richie asked quietly. Holy shit he was so nervous. </p><p>Eddie couldn’t seem to make out any words so he just nodded his head. Richie started to lean in. Eddie leaned forward just a bit until their lips touched. It wasn’t a full on make out session, but it wasn’t just a peck either. It was full of longing. They had both been wanting to do this for so long. Eddie’s heart felt like jelly. Richie pulled back and looked at Eddie nervously. Eddie looked back at him. It was like they were having a very awkward staring contest. </p><p>They both stayed like that, not knowing what else to do. Slowly the corner of their lips started to pull up into smiles, and then they started laughing because of how weird they were both acting. Once they recovered from their laughing fits, all of the awkward tension was gone. It’s not like anything had really changed. They were still Chee and Eds.</p><p>”I missed you.” Eddie smiled as he spoke.</p><p>”Missed you more.” Richie leaned in for another kiss which Eddie gladly excepted. Once they pulled away, Richie leaned up against Eddie’s bed frame and opened his arms. Eddie crawled into his arms and nuzzled his face into his chest. It’s not like this was their first time doing this. Richie would often come over, and when Eddie was having tough nights cuddling always seemed to make him feel better. </p><p>“How was New York?” Eddie broke the comfortable silence.</p><p>”Would’ve been better if you were there.” Richie simply replied. Eddie looked up at him. </p><p>“God, stop being such a big sap.” He said as he jokingly hit Richie’s chest. Richie laughed and then signed.</p><p>”No, it was fun, really. Dear Evan Hansen was amazing, but i didn’t really expect anything other than amazing.” Eddie giggled at that. <em>Oh. My. God. That was so cute. </em>Richie thought. </p><p>“That’s good Chee. I’m glad you’re back though.” Eddie nuzzled further into his chest. He didn’t want Richie to ever leave him again. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair.</p><p>”Me too Eds.” Richie’s phone buzzed. It was a text from his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mike: start heading home soon, mom is still awake downstairs and might get suspicious </p><p>richie: will do thanks mike </p><p> </p><p>“I have to get going.” Richie sighed.</p><p>”Noooooo.” Eddie hugged Richie tighter and started planting kisses all over his face.</p><p>”Yessssss.” Richie laughed as he gently pushed Eddie off of him and stood up from the bed.</p><p>”Mike just texted me. My mom’s still awake. She might get suspicious.” He took Eddie’s hands in his. “I love you.”</p><p>”Love you too.” Eddie smiled and stood up. He softly kissed Richie. Richie smiled into the kiss. </p><p>“Oh uh-“ Eddie pulled away from the kiss. “Should we tell the others? You know, about us?” Eddie asked nervously.</p><p>”Nah, I say we screw with them. See how long it takes them to figure it out.” Richie laughed.</p><p>”Yeah okay.” Eddie laughed along with him. “Bye Chee.” </p><p>“Bye Eds.”, and with that, Richie climbed out the window and down the tree to his bike. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mike: wow guess who’s finally home </p><p>Richie: shut up mike i wasn’t even gone that long </p><p>Wanda: mhm </p><p>Richie: i wasn’t it was like 45 minutes at most </p><p>Max: sureeeee</p><p>Richie: IT WAS </p><p>Eddie: chee you were with me for like an hour and a half plus your bike rides </p><p>Max: i rest my case </p><p>Richie: shit really?</p><p>Eddie: yes really dumbass </p><p>Stanley: I agree with that statement Eddie. He is a dumbass. </p><p>Richie: love u too stan the man </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Max Mayfield added El Hopper, Beverly Marsh, Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang, and Lila Barton to a New Group Chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max Mayfield named the group chat Girls Only.</em>
</p><p>Max: wow are there really only 6 of us</p><p>Beverly: sadly yes </p><p>Lila: oh my lord how many boys are there </p><p>Wanda: thirteen if i counted correctly </p><p>Cassie: we are out numbered </p><p>Max: out planned </p><p>Lila: pew pew pew pew pew </p><p>Wanda: we gotta make an all out stand </p><p>Beverly: ayo, i’m gonna need a right hand man </p><p>Cassie: haha hamilton </p><p>El: what’s hamilton? </p><p>Max: it’s a musical el, about the american revolution </p><p>El: oh cool </p><p>Max: you should come over, we can listen to it </p><p>El: okay!</p><p>Lila: wait you’re telling me she didn’t know what hamilton was </p><p>Max: lmao no she’s very uncultured </p><p>El: it’s true i am </p><p>Wanda: wait you’re the one who who likes mike and kissing if i remember correctly </p><p>Max: ha </p><p>El: yes but me and mike are fighting right now </p><p>Max: wait what?</p><p>El: i asked him to come over, he said he didn’t want to kiss me and i asked why and he said he had other things on his mind then left </p><p>Lila: whatever boys are stupid anyways </p><p>Max: yeah you should dump his ass </p><p>El: maybe i will </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>el &gt; mike</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>el: i dump your ass </p><p>mike: what? </p><p>
  <em>el has blocked mike.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Girls Only </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El: *screenshot of her dumping mike’s ass*</p><p>Max: omg el you actually did it </p><p>Beverly: i’m laughing so hard right now oml </p><p>El: yeah he hasn’t been himself lately it’s like he doesn’t like me anymore like in a girlfriend type way he acts like we’re just friends </p><p>Cassie: well people lose feelings so maybe that’s it </p><p>Max: yeah el don’t worry it probably has nothing to do with you </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>beverly &gt; max</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>beverly: are you thinking what i’m thinking </p><p>max: depends what you’re thinking </p><p>beverly: 2 words. mike. will. </p><p>max: how the hell could you tell you’ve only ever texted them like twice </p><p>beverly: it’s called a gaydar </p><p>max: ah </p><p>beverly: u like el don’t u</p><p>max: damn gaydar </p><p>max: yeah i do </p><p>max: but you know mike has kinda always been and issue </p><p>beverly: well now he’s not </p><p>max: you’re right about that marsh </p><p>beverly: do you think that el would care if mike and will got together </p><p>max: no i honestly don’t think she’d mind </p><p>beverly: mhm good to know </p><p>max: what are you scheming marsh </p><p>beverly: calm your tits mayfield it’s nothing </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>max &gt; will </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>max: guess what </p><p>will: what </p><p>max: el just dumped mike’s ass </p><p>will: seriously </p><p>max: yes seriously </p><p>will: no way </p><p>max: yeah and she said it was because he wasn’t acting like he liked her anymore like he wouldn’t kiss her and shit </p><p>will: yeah but that doesn’t mean that he likes me </p><p>max: are u blind </p><p>will: no, i’m not stupid is what i am </p><p>will: there’s no way mike’s gay </p><p>max: whatever you say byers </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the upsidedowners</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>meanie: hey guys el and i just wanted to let you know that we aren’t together anymore </p><p>eggos4life: yeah i dumped his ass at first but then we talked about it and the feeling’s mutual </p><p>meanie: yeah </p><p>fireworker: i mean i can’t say that i didn’t see it coming </p><p>dusty bun: same </p><p>mom&lt;3: same </p><p>zoomer: same </p><p>scooper trooper: same </p><p>zombisexual: uh yeah same </p><p>meanie: yeah</p><p>eggos4life: k cool max what time should i have hop drop me off </p><p>zoomer: 11 pm sound good </p><p>eggos4life: yup </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>will &gt; max</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>will: *eyebrow raise*</p><p>max: shut up </p><p>will: hey i told u that i liked mike </p><p>max: okay fine but u can’t tell anyone </p><p>will: don’t worry max i won’t </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El: can i change my introduction </p><p>Richie: uh sure </p><p>El: i’m jane, people call me el, don’t ask why. i’m 16. i like hamilton and madonna.</p><p>Richie: sick </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; mike </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: so you and el are splitsville i’m assuming </p><p>mike: yeah it was for the better though </p><p>mike: how’s it going with eddie </p><p>richie: oh good really good actually </p><p>mike: yeah?</p><p>richie: yeah you can’t tell anyone but we’re actually dating </p><p>mike: really????</p><p>richie: yup </p><p>mike: can i tell you something rich</p><p>mike: uh yeah sure </p><p>mike: i’m gay and in love with will byers </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dude come here. you’re gay. i fucking knew it dude.</p><p> </p><p>hehe i’m sorry i started out with mileven established and i really wanted to do byler, so i know it’s a pretty quick and unrealistic breakup but oh well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. brotherly love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>richie’s a little shit and i’m supposed to be doing school right now but oh well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: woah </p><p>mike: yeah </p><p>richie: okay well that’s okay </p><p>mike: i don’t know what to do </p><p>richie: um hold on this is just a lot to process </p><p>mike: yeah sorry </p><p>richie: no don’t be it’s fine just let me think for a sec </p><p>mike: okay</p><p>richie: so i’m just gonna go ahead and ask </p><p>richie: what about el?</p><p>mike: i don’t think i ever really liked her like that </p><p>mike: it’s just like cause we’re so close i thought that i liked her like that but recently i guess i’ve realized differently </p><p>mike: so i guess you could say thank god she dumped my ass cause i wouldn’t have been able to do it </p><p>richie: yeah okay so what are u gonna do about will </p><p>mike: why’d you think i came to you dumbass </p><p>mike: i mean you got eddie to like you, and that’s saying something </p><p>richie: okay first of all fuck you </p><p>richie: second, eddie’s liked me for a while so i didn’t really get him to like me he just did  </p><p>mike: must be nice </p><p>richie: i have an idea </p><p>mike: oh no that’s not good </p><p>richie: how bout i talk to will</p><p>mike: are u crazy </p><p>richie: i’m gonna talk to will </p><p>mike: nO</p><p>richie: i’m gonna text him </p><p>mike: nO YOURE NOT </p><p>richie: chillax i’m not gonna say anything about how you like him i’m just gonna try and find out if he likes you </p><p>mike: richie no </p><p>richie: richie yes </p><p>mike: NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; will</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: hello there william </p><p>will: hi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; mike </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: too late </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mike: PLEASE TELL RICHIE TO STOP </p><p>eddie: stop what? </p><p>mike: just tell him to stop he’ll know what you mean </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: richie, love, stop</p><p>richie: sigh did mike send you </p><p>eddie: yes yes he did </p><p>eddie: may i ask what ur doing </p><p>richie: matchmaking now if you don’t mind i have to attend to my duties </p><p>richie: bye </p><p>richie: love you </p><p>eddie: </p><p>eddie: love you too</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; will </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: don’t fret william i just want to talk </p><p>will: ok?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; mike</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: well i tried </p><p>mike: and?</p><p>eddie: he said he has matchmaker duties to attend to </p><p>mike: uhgggggg</p><p>eddie: so who’s the lucky lady </p><p>mike:...</p><p>eddie: come on if you don’t tell me richie will and you know that </p><p>mike: yeah but you don’t understand </p><p>eddie: i swear i won’t tell anyone </p><p>mike: fine we’ll first off it’s a boy not a girl </p><p>eddie: oh cool </p><p>mike: yeah um it’s will byers and now richie is texting him trying to see if he likes me and now i’m scared cause i don’t want him to screw things up </p><p>eddie: i’ll try talking to him again but i think you can trust him okay? i don’t think that he would intentionally screw things up for you </p><p>mike: yeah okay thanks eddie </p><p>eddie: mhm no problem mike </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; will </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>richie: soooooo do you know why el and mike became splitsville? you know i just figured that you would cause you’re mike’s best friend.</p><p>will: oh uh i think they just lost feelings for each other or whatever </p><p>richie: did i detect a hint of salt there william?</p><p>will: what? no </p><p>richie: mhm sure </p><p>will: it’s just annoying one day they’re eating each other’s faces, the next they hate each other. i wouldn’t be surprised if they’re back together tomorrow.</p><p>richie: oh i don’t think that that’s gonna happen </p><p>will: why’s that?</p><p>richie: let’s just say mike has his eye on someone else </p><p>will: oh </p><p>richie: who do you think it is?</p><p>will: oh idk really who it could be </p><p>will: i find it hard to believe that it’s max cause he doesn’t really fancy her, but she’s the only other girl in the party besides el so maybe? we don’t really have any other friends.</p><p>richie: mhm </p><p>will: wAIT HE HAS A CRUSH ON MAX</p><p>richie: mhm </p><p>will: seriously?</p><p>richie: mhm </p><p>will: what are you doing?</p><p>richie: mhm </p><p>will: i don’t even know what to think anymore.</p><p>richie: mhm bye william </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie: leave will alone </p><p>richie: wait how’d you know it was will </p><p>eddie: mike told me </p><p>richie: we’ll i already finished talking to him so</p><p>eddie: well what happened </p><p>richie: i dropped hints kinda </p><p>eddie: i hope you weren’t an idiot </p><p>richie: don’t worry love i wasn’t </p><p>eddie: for some reason i don’t believe you </p><p>richie: you wound me </p><p>eddie: yeah but u love me </p><p>richie: yeah i do </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Eddie Kaspbrak and Mike Tozier-Wheeler to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler named the chat project byler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler change their name to matchmaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>matchmaker changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to richie’s lover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>matchmaker changed Mike Tozier-Wheeler’s name too will’s lover.</em>
</p><p>will’s lover: seriously richie </p><p>matchmaker: shhhh i’m gonna send you guys the screenshots of my conversation with will</p><p>richie’s lover: mike i apologize in advance for his actions </p><p>matchmaker: babe you wound me </p><p>will’s lover: gross stop being all coupley </p><p>matchmaker: don’t tell tell me how to live my life with my boyfriend </p><p>richie’s lover: wait was mike the first one to know?</p><p>matchmaker: yeah besides my friends from new york </p><p>richie’s lover: ah okay </p><p>will’s lover: listen i’m honored but can u just send the screenshots dickhead </p><p>matchmaker: *screenshots of will and richie’s conversation*</p><p>will’s lover: RICHIE YOU IDIOT </p><p>will’s lover: HE THINKS I LIKE MAX NOW </p><p>matchmaker: shhh it’s all part of the process </p><p>will’s lover: i hate you </p><p>richie’s lover: cant relate </p><p>matchmaker: hehe i love my boyfriend </p><p>will’s lover: gross </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; will </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>mike: hey sorry about richie pestering you today he wouldn’t leave me alone about el </p><p>will: no no it’s okay </p><p>mike: i don’t like max just so you know </p><p>will: oh okay </p><p>mike: yeah </p><p>will: yeah </p><p>mike: okay good talk </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>project byler </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>will’s lover: *screenshots of mike and will’s conversation*</p><p>will’s lover: fixed it dickass</p><p>richie’s lover: oKaY gOoD TaLk</p><p>will’s lover: shut up eddie </p><p>matchmaker: hey only i’m allowed to tell him to shut up </p><p>matchmaker: also this is going exactly as planned </p><p>will’s lover: wdym </p><p>matchmaker: now will knows that he’s an option so if he likes you he might confess</p><p>will’s lover: oh wait ur actually kinda good at this </p><p>matchmaker: i know i know no need to thank me </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>will &gt; max</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>will: *screenshots of will and richie’s conversation*</p><p>will*screenshots of will and mike’s conversation*</p><p>will: MAX WHAT DOES THIS MEAN </p><p>max: holy shit he definitely likes you </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’ve posted a shit ton of chapter’s today are you proud of me?</p><p>also there are probably gonna be more to come because i can’t stop writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. parents fucking suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️ this chapter has homophobia just a warning ⚠️ </p><p>wow richie really is my vent character isn’t he</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the upsidedowners</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(3:31 am)</strong>
</p><p>zombisexual: hey is anyone up </p><p>zombisexual: guys?????</p><p>meanie: i’m up is everything okay </p><p>zombisexual: can u come over?</p><p>zombisexual: i had a dream </p><p>meanie: yeah i’ll be there in 10</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; mike </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(3:34 am)</strong>
</p><p>richie: where the hell are u going at 3:30 in the fucking morning </p><p>mike: why the hell aren’t u asleep at 3:30 in the fucking morning </p><p>richie: sleep is for the weak </p><p>mike: mhm </p><p>richie: where are u going </p><p>mike: will’s</p><p>richie: to do what? fuck?</p><p>mike: wHAT? gross richie no </p><p>richie: then why are u going </p><p>mike: he had a nightmare </p><p>richie: that’s hella cute </p><p>mike: what?</p><p>richie: you’re going to comfort him at 3:30 in the fucking morning </p><p>richie: you guys are practically dating already</p><p>mike: yeah whatever i’m leaving now cover for me if i’m not home by the time mom wakes up</p><p>richie: will do mikeyo</p><p>
  <em>richie is offline.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was around three forty five a.m. when Mike got to the Byers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>will &gt; mike </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(3:47 am)</strong>
</p><p>will: the front door’s unlocked, i’m in my room </p><p> </p><p>Mike slowly opened the front door and made his way down the hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. Will would get in so much trouble if Joyce woke up. When he made it to Will’s door he decided against knocking. He figured it was too risky. So, instead, he slowly opened the door hoping that it wouldn’t make any noise.</p><p>”Will? Are you in here?” Will looked up from where he was sitting in his bed. Mike’s heart immediately broke. There were tear stains running down his cheeks and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing.</p><p>”Oh will.” Mike rushed over to him, sat down on his bed, and pulled him into his arms. Mike pulled Will out of the embrace for a second so he could wipe his tears before he hugged him again. </p><p>“I’m s-sorry-“ Will took a breath. “M-Mike. It w-was just so-“ Another breath. “r-real. I didn’t know w-what-“ And another. “t-to do.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, hey look at me.” Mike said. Will looked up at Mike, but he made sure to keep his head rested against Mike’s chest. “Don’t ever apologize for something that you can’t control. Right now you just need to breathe with me okay?” Mike smiled. Will nodded his head and tried his best to get his breathing under control. Sitting literally on top of Mike wasn’t helping much either. His gay panic was out of control. </p><p>It took about 10 minutes for Will to start breathing normally again. In those ten minutes the two boys had laid down in Will’s bed. Will was still practically on top of Mike, but he wasn’t complaining. </p><p>“Hey, it’s gone. It’s dead.” Mike said into Will’s hair and he rubbed his back.</p><p>”That’s what we thought before last time too.” Will mumbled into Mike’s chest.</p><p>”If that asshole ever does come back, he won’t be hurting you again. I promise you that.” Mike regretted not being protective over Will the last time the Mind Flayer had attacked. He was too busy with his girlfriend to even notice that something was wrong with his best friend.</p><p>Will tightened his grip around Mike’s waist. “Mikey?”</p><p>”Yeah Will?”</p><p>”Can u stay here tonight? We can set an alarm for early in the morning, so that you can sneak out my window before mom wakes up.” Will sounded like he was about to go on rambling. Probably about how it was okay if Mike didn’t want to stay, and how he’d completely understand. Instead, Mike cut him off before he could continue.</p><p>”Sure.” He simply stated as he grabbed his phone out to set an alarm for 5:00 a.m. He also shot Richie a text explaining when he would be back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(4:01 am) </strong>
</p><p>mike: be back around 5:15 call me if mom wakes up earlier </p><p>richie: have fun ;)</p><p> </p><p>Mike rolled his eyes at his brother’s response and put his phone down. He pulled Will higher up on his chest and gathered all the courage the he could. He kissed Will’s temple and said, “Goodnight Willie.” He closed his eyes before he could see Will’s response. Will was practically beaming. He turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s chest.</p><p>”Night Mikey.” Will smiled as he closed his eyes. They were both out like a light after that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALARM FOR 5:00 AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ughhhh” Mike groaned when he heard the alarm going off. He reached over and snoozed it. He was so comfortable. Nine more minutes wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>”Mike.” Will lightly hit Mike’s chest. “Mike.” He said a little louder. </p><p>“Hmmm” Mike hummed.</p><p>”You gotta go.” Will’s voice was groggily from just waking up.</p><p>”Don’t. Wanna.” Mike answered as he pulled Will closer to him.</p><p>“You have too Mike.” Will started to sit up. “Come on. Get up.” Will pulled on Mike’s arm.</p><p>”Okay, okay. I’m up.” Mike rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He was just now becoming aware of how close Will was to him. Will was leaning his head on his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around Mike’s waist. Will yawned and Mike went to stand up. </p><p>“Alright. Well, I should get going.” Will and Mike stared at each other a bit, an awkward silence settling over them. </p><p>“Uh yeah, yeah.” Will got up and opened his window. He looked at Mike. Were they gonna kiss? Mike got really close to Will’s face, raised his hand, and...</p><p>...put it on Will’s shoulder.</p><p>”You feeling better now?” He asked. Will was disappointed, but not surprised. Why would Mike like him anyway.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” Will smiled.</p><p>”Anytime.” Mike paused. “Really. Anytime.” Mike reassured his friend. Will nodded. Mike climbed out the window and looked over to Will.</p><p>”Bye Will.” </p><p>“Bye Mikey.” And just like that. Mike was gone. What just happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(5:12 am)</strong>
</p><p>mike: omw back home </p><p>richie: hurry up dick mom and dad are fighting again</p><p>mike: seriously? it’s 5 in the morning </p><p>richie: yeah i fucking know </p><p>mike: what are they fighting about this time </p><p>richie: me </p><p>mike: what?</p><p>richie: eddie’s mom knocked on our door like 3 minutes ago and is now screaming at mom about how i’m turning eddie into a fairy and dad’s fucking agreeing with her </p><p>richie: i’m scared. dad said i shouldn’t see eddie again</p><p>mike: fuck i’m almost home</p><p>richie: okay hurry </p><p> </p><p>Mike climbed up the side of his house and knocked on his bedroom window. Inside he saw Eddie and Richie sitting on the bottom of their bunk bed. Richie got up to open the window. Mike saw that his eyes were watery. <em>Fucking parents. </em>Mike thought.</p><p>As soon as Richie opened the window, screams filled Mike’s ears.</p><p>”I won’t have my son hanging around a fucking fairy.”</p><p>”My son’s not the fairy. Eddie bear would never. It’s your son who’s making him sick!”</p><p>”Would you two please just calm down!”</p><p>”Holy shit.” Mike said to Richie.</p><p>”Yeah.” He took Mike’s hand and helped him climb inside the window.</p><p>”Chee.” Mike could tell that Eddie had been crying.</p><p>”It’s gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Richie sat back down next to Eddie and put his head on his shoulder. Eddie stood up angrily.</p><p>”You don’t really believe that do you? Have you heard what they are saying? My mom’s talking about leaving the fucking state Chee. So no. It’s not gonna be okay.” He yelled at Richie. Richie looked down at his feet. </p><p>“Your son is homo!” Sonia yelled.</p><p>”My son? My fucking son? Have you seen your son? He wears shortie shorts and pink t-shirts. He talks like girl. He’s always all over my son!” Ted fires back.</p><p>”That’s it.” Richie mutters under his breath. He walks to the door, opens it, and runs down the stairs. </p><p>“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Richie screamed causing both Mike and Eddie to jump.</p><p>”JUST SHUT UP. ME AND EDDIE AREN’T FUCKING FAIRYS, SO CAN WE JUST DROP IT. YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES. WE’RE ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD.” Richie screamed again. </p><p>Richie ran back up the stairs, slammed the bedroom door, and locked it. He slid down the door and started sobbing. Eddie rushed over to Richie and pulled him into his lap.</p><p>”Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay love” Eddie whispers to Richie as he cries into his chest.</p><p>”Hey guys?” Mike asked quietly. Richie and Eddie both look up at him. </p><p>“How bout we sneak out and go to Scoops?” Mike suggests.</p><p>”Yeah. Let’s get the fuck outta here.” Richie stands up and wipes his tears. He goes over to the window and helps Eddie and proceeds to climb out himself. Mike follows. They get on their bikes. Eddie gets on the back of Richie’s because he drove their with his mom. They started riding down the street. </p><p>“Ma’s gonna kill me.” Eddie mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my dumbass just now realized that i should probably start putting time stamps or else shits gonna get confusing sorry bout that </p><p>my dumbass has also just realized the i’ve been spelling byers wrong at some points so sorry bout that also</p><p>and this chapter was barely texting i’m sorry i was venting lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. divorced parent tingz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i don’t like this chapter cause it’s no fun but whatcha’ gonna do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will beyers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Shit!” Mike exclaims. His bike coming to a stop.</p><p>”What?” Richie stopped his bike too.</p><p>”I don’t think that Scoops is open.” Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; steve </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(5:40 am)</strong>
</p><p>mike: do you have an early morning today </p><p>steve: yeah why</p><p>mike: we are coming over let us in when we get there</p><p>steve: is everything okay?</p><p>mike: it will be my parents just need to cool down </p><p>steve: i’m assuming it’s just you and richie coming then</p><p>mike: and richie’s friend eddie </p><p>steve: okay text me when ur here </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Steve says that he’s there for an early shift so he’ll let us in.” Mike puts his phone away and gets back on his bike.</p><p>”Alright. Good.” Eddie answers and gets back on Richie’s bike.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; steve </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(6:01 am)</strong>
</p><p>mike: we’re here </p><p>steve: coming </p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you guys good?” Steve asked as he opened the doors to the mall.</p><p>”Yeah just needed to get out of the house.” Mike replied.</p><p>Steve lead them to the back room at Scoops where they saw Robin.</p><p>”Would you look at that. Steve has adopted a clone of Mike and another small child.” Robin laughed out.</p><p>”Shut up.” Steve glared at her, and then he went back to getting the shop set up for their shift. They rebuilt the mall after everything that happened. Steve and Robin got their old summer job back. Even though they’re in college, they still work at Scoops during the summers.</p><p>”The hell are 3 sixteen year olds doing here at six a.m.?” Robin asked.</p><p>”Our dickass parents got in a fight. Again.” Richie said while eyeing up the ice cream.</p><p>”Sounds fun.” Robin said sarcastically.</p><p>”Very.” </p><p>“So who are you?” She pointed at Eddie.</p><p>”This right here is Eddie Spaghetti. He’s a tiny little short tempered bomb waiting to explode.” Richie said while grabbing Eddie’s cheeks and pinching them.</p><p>”She asked me not you, Trashmouth.” Eddie laughed at Richie. Once they settled down Eddie laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. Robin eyed them up suspiciously but didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the upsidedowners</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(6:57 am) </strong>
</p><p>dusty bun: shit sorry will i just woke up now are you okay </p><p>zombisexual: yeah i’m fine mike came over </p><p>dusty bun: okay good </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mom &gt; mike <br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(7:02 am)</strong>
</p><p>mom: you and richie have to come home now </p><p>mike: i don’t know mom we don’t exactly wanna be in a house with screaming homophobes </p><p>mom: i talked some sense into eddie’s mom </p><p>mom: she’s not gonna stop eddie from seeing richie </p><p>mike: what about dad?</p><p>mom: i really think that you and richie should come home we need to have a conversation </p><p>mike: mom what’s going on </p><p>mom: come home please </p><p>mike: not until you tell me what’s going on </p><p>mom: i kicked your dad out now get your asses home</p><p>mike: ok </p><p> </p><p>“Richie. We have to go home. Mom texted.” Mike said he voice wavering. “Uh she said she talked to Eddie’s mom. She’s not gonna stop you guys from seeing each other.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.” Eddie mumbled.</p><p>”She kicked dad out.” Mike said.</p><p>”What?” Richie asked.</p><p>”We have to go home Rich.” </p><p>“Okay.” Richie agreed. “I’ll drop you off on our way back.” He turned to Eddie. Eddie nodded. </p><p>“Thanks Steve. We gonna head out.” Mike yelled back to Steve.</p><p>”Be careful!” Steve yelled back.</p><p>”Okay mom.” Mike rolled his eyes and walked out of the mall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:09 pm)</strong>
</p><p>Mike: guess who has two thumbs and divorced parents </p><p>Richie: these guys </p><p>Lucas: wait what</p><p>Ben: what happened?</p><p>Richie: dear ol mother and father got in an ugly fight and it ended with our father out of the house </p><p>Bill: shit guys i’m really sorry </p><p>Richie: whatever he’s a jerk anyways </p><p>Eddie: damn right he is </p><p>Will: well you guys are okay right?</p><p>Mike: yeah we’re fine. holly’s not. nancy’s thrilled. </p><p>Richie: nance looked like she was on top of the world when mom sat us down to “talk” about it </p><p>Mike: yeah well at least there won’t be as much screaming in the house so that’s a plus </p><p>Richie: dunno, i love waking up to the sweet sound of screaming, it really relaxes me </p><p>Stan: Serves him right. I never liked Ted anyways. </p><p>Beverly: i don’t think that any of us ever liked ted </p><p>Max: agreed</p><p>Mike H: i mean it’s kinda hard to like someone who sits around and eats chicken all day </p><p>Richie: lmao </p><p>Peter: one of the many perks of being an orphan is not having to deal with your parents fighting </p><p>Lila: lol</p><p>Ben: are- are you okay?</p><p>Harley: peters we’ve talked about this you can’t make orphan jokes </p><p>Peter: but </p><p>Peter: they’re funny </p><p>Lila: they are </p><p>Will: wait that was a joke </p><p>Peter: yeah i guess texting doesn’t really have the same tone so i can see where it might’ve sounded bad </p><p>Peter: *picture of a one serving bag of lays chips*</p><p>Peter: anyways, i got this family bag of chips </p><p>Harley: oh no </p><p>Beverly: that looks like a normal size to me </p><p>Cooper: here it comes </p><p>Peter: every bag of chips is a family bag when you’re an orphan </p><p>Wanda: and there it is </p><p>Ben: peter aRE YOU OKAY?</p><p>Peter: yup i’m doing just fine </p><p>Richie: aNYWAYS</p><p>Richie: we’ve got to get going cause like i guess our dad’s coming to get his stuff so now we all have to hide down in the basement </p><p>Mike: so fun </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>will &gt; mike </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:21 pm)</strong>
</p><p>will: hi </p><p>mike: hey</p><p>will: do you wanna come over when your dad finishes packing up his stuff </p><p>mike: yeah sure </p><p>will: okay text me when he’s gone </p><p>will: your okay right?</p><p>mike: mhm he hated me anyways so </p><p>will: doesn’t mean he still isn’t your dad </p><p>will: my dad hates me but sometimes i wish he were still here </p><p>mike: i don’t know you know i think we’ll just have to wait and see i don’t think it’s really settled in on me yet</p><p>will: yeah my mom said that you can sleep over too if you want to get out of the house</p><p>mike: yeah sounds great</p><p>will: okay cool</p><p>mike: cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the losers club </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:24 pm)</strong>
</p><p>b-b-b-bill: sleepover tonight at my house?</p><p>baby&lt;3: yeah sounds fun!</p><p>embers: uh duh </p><p>stan the man: Sure.</p><p>yeehaw: sounds good to me </p><p>spaghetti man: yup </p><p>bitchie richie: you know you guys don’t have to do this right </p><p>b-b-b-bill: do what?</p><p>bitchie richie: my dad sucks ass i think i’ll get along fine without him you don’t need to worry about me </p><p>baby&lt;3: we just thought that it would maybe be a good idea to get you out of the house </p><p>spaghetti man: yeah chee come on it’ll be fun </p><p>bitchie richie: okay yeah i guess </p><p>b-b-b-bill: alright, meet at mine at 4? </p><p>bitchie richie: sure </p><p>spaghetti man:^</p><p>baby&lt;3:^</p><p>stan the man: ^</p><p>embers: ^</p><p>yeehaw: ^</p><p>b-b-b-bill: alrighty seen you then</p><p>stan the man: Alrighty?</p><p>b-b-b-bill: shut up </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright so the texting is becoming minimal trust me i know </p><p>the next chapter is the last one that should have dialogue then there might be some but not as much </p><p>this chapter kinda sucked sorry bout that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. project reddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>alrighty let’s get this back on track cause the last two chapters sucked ass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)</p><p>richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie<br/>eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man<br/>stanley uris- stan the man<br/>bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill<br/>beverly marsh- embers<br/>ben hanscom- baby &lt;3<br/>mike hanlon- yeehaw<br/>mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie<br/>eleven hopper- eggos4life<br/>max mayfield- zoomer<br/>lucas sinclair- fireworker<br/>will byers- zombisexual<br/>dustin henderson- dusty bun<br/>suzie- suzie poo<br/>steve harrington- mom &lt;3<br/>robin buckley- scooper trooper<br/>erica sinclair- amERICA<br/>stanley barber- druggie<br/>sydney novak- sydo kiddo<br/>dina- baby:)<br/>peter parker- spooderking<br/>harley keener- mechanic<br/>lila barton- arrowhead<br/>cooper barton- shithead<br/>cassie lang- antieee<br/>wanda maximoff- magic hands</p><p>my god that took forever</p><p>also these names are just for the main group chats :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*the night after the sleepovers and shit cause i don’t feel like writing that*<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:41 pm)</strong>
</p><p>Richie: hello friends </p><p>Lila: yo loser where have you been we haven’t chatted in this since yesterday afternoon </p><p>Richie: yeah the people of hawkins all had like sleepovers and shit sorry </p><p>Lila: and we weren’t invited? this is abuse </p><p>Eddie: you guys live in new york???? </p><p>Wanda: no shit sherlock </p><p>Richie: alright no need to be rude to each other </p><p>Eddie: i wasn’t being rude </p><p>Wanda: mhm </p><p>Eddie: i wasn’t </p><p>Richie: okay we believe you </p><p>Eddie: richard </p><p>Richie: yes edward?</p><p>Eddie: i will </p><p>Richie: will not</p><p>Eddie: don’t underestimate me i will not hesitate to </p><p>Richie: you wouldn’t dare </p><p>Bill: wtf are you two talking about </p><p>Richie: nothing billiam </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:49 pm)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beverly Marsh added Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, El Hopper, Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, and Wanda Maximoff to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>Beverly: alright so that’s everyone besides richie and eddie right?</p><p>Stanley: Yes. What is this?</p><p>
  <em>Beverly named the chat project reddie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new york gang </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:53 pm)</strong>
</p><p>Wanda: uh richie do ur friends know about you and eddie </p><p>Richie: no just you guys and my brother know why?</p><p>Harley: lmao ur friends beverly put us in a group chat named project reddie </p><p>Richie: wait who’s all in it?</p><p>Peter: everyone in the new friends group chat besides you and eddie </p><p>Richie: lmao no way hold up</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>New Group Chat </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:54 pm)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Cooped Barton, and Wanda Maximoff to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler named the group team reddie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie: chee what the hell is this </p><p>Richie: someone explain the situation to eds </p><p>Harley: alright so basically we got put in a group chat by beverly named project reddie and everyone from the new friends chat is in it but you and richie </p><p>Mike: ah so that’s what this is about </p><p>Eddie: alright still doesn’t explain why i’m here </p><p>Richie: so sassy eds </p><p>Richie: they’re the only people that know about us dating so basically they have to play along so that they can get us info on what our friends are thinking </p><p>Eddie: okay but why am i here</p><p>Richie: cause ur the eddie in reddie duh </p><p>Cassie: wait so we’re like spies??</p><p>Richie: exactly </p><p>Cooper: sick </p><p>Richie: alright spies, go spy, play dumb, do what ya gotta do </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>project reddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:48 pm)</strong>
</p><p>Cassie: what’s reddie?</p><p>Beverly: richie and eddie duh </p><p>Beverly: i can’t be the only one aware of the increasing amounts of sexual tension lately </p><p>Bill: no it’s definitely there </p><p>Beverly: exactly so now it’s our mission to get them together </p><p>Cooper: are we sure that they even like each other?</p><p>Stanley: Yes.</p><p>Bill: yes </p><p>Ben: yes </p><p>Beverly: yes </p><p>Mike: yes </p><p>Beverly: wait which mike is that </p><p>
  <em>Mike Hanlon changed his name to Mike H.</em>
</p><p>Mike H: it’s me </p><p>Beverly: k cool </p><p>Harley: wait so they told you guys that they like each other </p><p>Ben: well no </p><p>Beverly: kinda</p><p>Stanley: Yes.</p><p>Beverly: it doesn’t matter the point is i can’t keep living in a world where richie and eddie are too pussy to confess their feelings for each other </p><p>Mike: ok well what are we gonna do about it</p><p>Will: yeah </p><p>Beverly: idk that’s why i made this chat </p><p>Dustin: do they have a song that they sing to each other? </p><p>Max: dustin you and suzie are literally the only couple that does that </p><p>Lucas: she’s got a point </p><p>Stan: I’m going to disregard Dustin’s question. How about we just watch out for any proof that they are dating. Then we can report back here.</p><p>Cooper: wait u think their dating </p><p>Stan: They could be. I mean really just any proof that they have feelings for each other. Then we can force them to confess.</p><p>Will: this sounds wrong </p><p>Beverly: it’s for the science william </p><p>Beverly: now go on complete ur quest young ones </p><p>Harley: pretty sure i’m older than you </p><p>Beverly: shhhh i said GO ON COMPLETE UR QUEST </p><p>Mike H: yes ma’am</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>team reddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:55 pm)</strong>
</p><p>Mike: rich can i add will </p><p>Richie: what did u tell him about us?</p><p>Mike: no </p><p>Mike: can i? </p><p>Richie: eds?</p><p>Eddie: yeah go ahead idc </p><p>
  <em>Mike Tozier-Wheeler added Will Byers to team reddie.</em>
</p><p>Richie: welcome william, you’ve been recruited to the dark side </p><p>Will: i’m confused why is this called team reddie</p><p>Eddie: cause chee and i are dating and we want to mess with the others</p><p>Mike: yeah we told them about the group chat that beverly made </p><p>Will: we?</p><p>Peter: heyo</p><p>Harley: yo </p><p>Wanda: hey</p><p>Cassie: hi </p><p>Lila: sup</p><p>Will: ah so this is everyone that knows?</p><p>Richie: yup and now u have been chosen to join us </p><p>Will: i mean cool, but why me </p><p>Richie: mikey boi wanted to add you </p><p>Wil: oh ok cool </p><p>Eddie: alright cool now is there anyone else that we want to recruit before this whole thing starts </p><p>Richie: i thought you didn’t like this eds?</p><p>Eddie: okay well i guess it’s kinda fun </p><p>Cassie: that’s the spirit!</p><p>Richie: we need stan on our side </p><p>Harley: nah that’s way too risky he’s the one who came up with the plan on the other side </p><p>Eddie: plan? what plan?</p><p>Will: they’re gonna try and find evidence that you two like each other so they can force you to confess to each other </p><p>Richie: sounds like a very stanley thing to do</p><p>Eddie: yup okay how bout ben </p><p>Mike: gonna be honest i don’t think any other the losers are safe, they all seem way too excited about this </p><p>Wanda: the losers?</p><p>Eddie: yeah it’s what we call our friend group</p><p>Richie: me, eds, stan, bill, ben, mike h, and bev</p><p>Wanda: ah okay </p><p>Mike: technically there’s 11 of us and only 9 of them so we have the advantage</p><p>Richie: true true okay then we’ve got our team </p><p>Will: what exactly is the purpose of our team </p><p>Eddie: to be like undercover spies act like ur on their team then report info back to us </p><p>Will: k cool cool </p><p>Lila: we could also confuse the hell out of them tell them shit like you guys got in a fight even though u didn’t </p><p>Richie: yeah that’s good</p><p>Eddie: ok well sounds like a plan </p><p>Cassie: yup </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>eddie &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(12:01 am) </strong>
</p><p>eddie: night chee love u </p><p>richie: night eds love u more </p><p>eddie: no </p><p>richie: yes </p><p>eddie: no </p><p>richie: no </p><p>eddie: yes</p><p>eddie: wait shit i meant no </p><p>richie: nope u already said it too late to take it back now </p><p>eddie: but </p><p>richie: no buts love u more </p><p>eddie: love u most </p><p>richie: looks like you’ve got me there </p><p>eddie: mhm goodnight chee</p><p>richie: night </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah i died for a few days but i’m back</p><p>also project byler is next lmao jkjk... unless?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. project reddie (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more reddie sue me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>team reddie </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:45 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p>Richie: alright so plan is for cassie to say that me and eds are in a fight, then everyone else from nyc plays along with it saying that i was ranting about it in our group chat, then mike says that he’ll talk to me about it, then he comes back to the chat to say that i never plan on talking to eddie again </p>
<p>Richie: right?</p>
<p>Harley: yup </p>
<p>Richie: k cool </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>project reddie </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:47 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p>Cassie: guys i’ve got bad news </p>
<p>Beverly: what? </p>
<p>Cassie: richie and eddie are in a fight </p>
<p>Harley: oh it’s more than just a fight </p>
<p>Lila: yeah did you see the way he ranting to us </p>
<p>Peter: it sounds like they hate each other </p>
<p>Ben: they get in fights all the time i’m sure it’ll be fine </p>
<p>Wanda: no you don’t understand it’s baddddd</p>
<p>Max: wdym bad</p>
<p>Wanda: i mean like richie was going on and on about how he wasn’t even sure that eddie was a loyal friend at this point and how he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forgive him </p>
<p>Lucas: well what did eddie do?</p>
<p>Cassie: that’s the problem </p>
<p>Lila: he won’t tell us </p>
<p>Peter: he said he didn’t even want to type it out because it made him mad </p>
<p>Mike H: oh shit well what are we gonna do </p>
<p>Mike: i can talk to rich about it </p>
<p>Beverly: okay yeah good plan </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>stan &gt; bill</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:50 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p>stan: Are you buying this?</p>
<p>bill: not for one second </p>
<p>bill: i literally saw richie walking to eddie’s house earlier </p>
<p>stan:Okay. Hold on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>New Group Chat </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:51 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Stanley Uris added Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Richie Tozier to a group chat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stanley Uris named the chat Original Four.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stanley: Alright. Why the hell are you’re friends from New York saying the you and Eddie and fighting?</p>
<p>Richie: cause we are????</p>
<p>Bill: cut the shit richie i saw you walking to eddie’s house earlier today </p>
<p>Richie: yeah so i could be mean and yell at him cause i’m mad </p>
<p>Stanley: Really? Is that why you went there?</p>
<p>Richie: yeah it is </p>
<p>Bill: eddie you’ve been extremely quite</p>
<p>Eddie: i don’t wanna talk to chee </p>
<p>Stanley: There not fighting.</p>
<p>Bill: yup eddie you just called him chee, when u gays fight you call each other richard and edward </p>
<p>Eddie: gays???</p>
<p>Bill: did i stutter?</p>
<p>Richie: shit eds we’ve been compromised </p>
<p>Eddie: god damn</p>
<p>Stanley: So you guys aren’t fighting then?</p>
<p>Richie: hold on </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>team reddie</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(12:54 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris to team reddie.</em>
</p>
<p>Richie: welcome to the team </p>
<p>Harley: ?????</p>
<p>Eddie: they figured it out </p>
<p>Bill: team reddie???</p>
<p>Richie: yeah...</p>
<p>Stanley: So, you guys are dating then?</p>
<p>Eddie: yup</p>
<p>Richie: don’t tell the others </p>
<p>Richie: basically everyone in this group chat knows and now we’re just trying to mess with everyone else </p>
<p>Eddie: yeah you guys are oddly invested in our relationship </p>
<p>Bill: correction, bev is oddly invested in ur relationship </p>
<p>Richie: tru tru </p>
<p>Stanley: Who already knew?</p>
<p>Peter: me </p>
<p>Harley: me </p>
<p>Wanda: me </p>
<p>Mike: me </p>
<p>Cassie: me </p>
<p>Will: me </p>
<p>Lila: me</p>
<p>Cooper: me </p>
<p>Bill: wait MIKE knew before us </p>
<p>Richie: i mean yeah he’s my brother it’s kinda hard to keep secret from someone who you occasionally share a bedroom with </p>
<p>Bill: ohhhhhh i though you meant yeehaw mike </p>
<p>Stanley: Same.</p>
<p>Eddie: nah you two are the only losers that know </p>
<p>Bill: k cool </p>
<p>Mike: should i respond in the chat now?</p>
<p>Harley: yeah go ahead </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>project reddie</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(1:01 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p>Mike: he said that he never wants to talk to eddie again </p>
<p>Mike H: wtf </p>
<p>Beverly: is this a joke or something?</p>
<p>Stanley: No. Richie just texted me about it.</p>
<p>Bill: what’d he say </p>
<p>Stanley: He said that Eddie really pissed him off, and now he won’t be hanging out with him anymore.</p>
<p>Beverly: shit so this is serious </p>
<p>Stanley: I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>team reddie </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(1:03 pm)</strong>
</p>
<p>Bill: i have an idea </p>
<p>Eddie: shoot </p>
<p>Bill: okay so bev’s really the only one that’s super invested in the right?</p>
<p>Peter: mhm </p>
<p>Bill: so what if we add everyone but her to team reddie and just confuse the shit out of her </p>
<p>Richie: bill</p>
<p>Bill:???</p>
<p>Richie: ur a genius </p>
<p>Eddie: yeah that way we won’t have to keep it a secret for too long </p>
<p>Richie: alright i’ll add everyone </p>
<p>
  <em>Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, and El Hopper to team reddie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Richie Tozier Wheeler changed Mike Hanlon’s name to Yeehaw Mike.</em>
</p>
<p>Richie: alright no one talk let’s get right down to business </p>
<p>Richie: i’m dating eddie and a few other people knew so we made this group chat to mess with everyone in project reddie </p>
<p>Richie: but now we just wanna mess with bev so everyone’s here but her </p>
<p>Max: i fucking knew it dude </p>
<p>Yeehaw Mike: wait sorry u guys are dating?</p>
<p>Bill: yeah that’s what he just said </p>
<p>Ben: yay!</p>
<p>Eddie: hehe ben </p>
<p>Richie: alright so who’s ready to mess with bev? </p>
<p>Stanley: Me.</p>
<p>Bill: me </p>
<p>Ben: isn’t that mean</p>
<p>Yeehaw Mike: it’s just a joke ben it’ll be fine </p>
<p>Mike: me </p>
<p>Will: me </p>
<p>Max: me</p>
<p>El: what’s reddie? </p>
<p>Luacs: richie and eddie=reddie </p>
<p>El: oh okay </p>
<p>Dustin: me </p>
<p>Harley: okay literally everyone is let’s do this </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright so this is short but i’m gonna post another chapter today to make up for it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. update:)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey.... hey..... how y’all doin’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey everyone!!!!</p><p> </p><p>this hit 500 hits today(which i am so freaking grateful for) so i thought i’d give everyone an update. </p><p>as you may have noticed i haven’t posted in like 4 days which i’m so sorry about. i have so much school work cause i guess the teachers think it’s a good idea to give us more work than we would have normally in school lmao. also i’m working on writing like an actual book so that’s been taking up a lot of my time recently. anyways, i’m probably gonna end up taking a break from this fic. don’t fret though because it will be like a week at max. when i start updating again it will probably be like every other day unless i’m feeling creative on some days lol. so yeah that’s that. thanks so much for the support on this fic everyone! </p><p>feel free to leave suggestions for this fic in the comments if you would like. i just wanna know what you guys want, so that i can make everyone happy during these super depressing times lmao. okay that’s it! bye! love you all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. project reddie (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i’m back bitches, but not for long lmao</p><p>this is just a quick little chapter:)</p><p>make sure you read the end notes for an update on my posting :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>team reddie </strong>
</p><p>Eddie: alright so we all know the plan right?</p><p>Richie: yes my love </p><p>Stanley: Gross, but yes, I know the plan.</p><p>Bill: yup</p><p>Peter: yes </p><p>Yeehaw Mike: you bet </p><p>Ben: i still think that this is mean but yes </p><p>Harley: yes</p><p>Lila: mhm </p><p>Max: yup</p><p>Lucas: yes </p><p>El: i think so </p><p>Cassie: yes !!</p><p>Mike: yup </p><p>Will: yeah </p><p>Wanda: yup </p><p>Cooper: mhm</p><p>Dustin: i’m pretty sure i’m last one so yuppers</p><p>Mike: yuppers? really dustin?</p><p>Will: be nice mike </p><p>Mike: sry </p><p>Max: simp</p><p>Richie: simp </p><p>Mike: what?</p><p>Richie: ANYways let’s do this </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>project reddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Stanley: Bev. It’s getting bad.</p><p>Beverly: wdym</p><p>Bill: yeah eddie texted me that he’s up all night crying because richie won’t talk to him </p><p>Mike H: yeah but don’t you think that richie has the right to not talk to him. what eddie did to him was awful </p><p>Peter: yeah it’s all richie has been talking about in our group chat </p><p>Beverly: slow down what did eddie do???</p><p>Ben: bev it’s really not our place to tell you </p><p>Beverly: seriously ben?</p><p>Mike: no he’s right richie is so pissed about it he won’t shut up </p><p>Max: yeah mike had us over to play d&amp;d the other day and all richie was talking about was how awful eddie is </p><p>Beverly: holy shit really </p><p>Will: yeah it was bad </p><p>Beverly: i’m gonna text eddie </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>bev &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bev: what’d did you do to richie???</p><p>eddie: me? i didn’t do anything, it was all richie’s fault </p><p>bev: okay well what’d did he do then </p><p>eddie: i don’t want to talk about it bev </p><p>bev: well everyone else seems to know </p><p>eddie: yeah that’s because richie likes to run his stupid little trashmouth everywhere </p><p>bev: alright i’ll ask him </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>bev &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>bev: what’s going on with you and eddie?</p><p>richie: he’s being a dick </p><p>bev: what’d he do</p><p>richie: he told me to meet him at the quarry at like midnight one night last week and he stood me up and i almost got hypothermia </p><p>bev: well i’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose </p><p>richie: listen bev he literally told me that he did just so that he would make me mad i really don’t want to talk about it anymore </p><p>bev: richie this is ridiculous he’s ur best friend and ur crush </p><p>richie: not anymore </p><p>bev: are u kidding me rich?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beverly: richie and eddie, make up, now </p><p>Richie: i have nothing to say to him </p><p>Eddie: come on richard i’ve told you a million times that i’m sorry i thought it was funny </p><p>Mike H: it really wasn’t that funny though eddie </p><p>Eddie: oh fuck you mike stay out of it </p><p>Beverly: woah eddie chill </p><p>Eddie: don’t tell me to chill beverly </p><p>Stanley: Everyone needs to calm down.</p><p>Bill: for real </p><p>Eddie: i thought you were on my side bill </p><p>Bill: i’m not picking sides </p><p>Eddie: you know what? fuck u richie </p><p>Richie: gladly </p><p>Beverly: what?</p><p>Eddie: bro are we about to kiss rn</p><p>Richie: uh yeah </p><p>Beverly: what’s going on?</p><p>Max: LMAO</p><p>Richie: oh darling dearest beverly, did you really think me and eds were fighting?</p><p>Beverly: i mean yeah... you literally said that you were </p><p>Eddie: i wouldn’t believe everything you hear bev</p><p>Beverly: wait so you’re not fighting???</p><p>Eddie: nope and everyone else was in on it </p><p>Richie: yeah we were just messing with you </p><p>Ben: sorry bev :(</p><p>Beverly: ok you got me congrats but why did u wanna mess with me </p><p>Richie: eddie would you like to do the honors </p><p>Eddie: nah i think that ben should do it </p><p>Beverly: what are talking about?</p><p>Ben: SERIOUSLY????</p><p>Richie: yeah why not </p><p>Ben: yay!!!</p><p>Ben: beverly? </p><p>Beverly: yes...</p><p>Ben: prepare yourself </p><p>Beverly: okay....</p><p>Ben: richie and eddie are dating </p><p>Eddie: surprise...</p><p>Richie: hehe </p><p>Beverly: WHAT NO WAY OMG FINALLY YOU GOT UR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER I LITERALLY HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO RANT ABOUT EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU BOTH LIKED EACH OTHER BUT I COULDNT SAY ANYTHING </p><p>Eddie: wait what?</p><p>Richie: eddie ranted to you too???</p><p>Beverly: uh yeah...</p><p>Richie: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EALIER YOU BITCH</p><p>Eddie: yeah you most definitely could’ve said something</p><p>Beverly: oops???</p><p>Richie: whatever at least we know now </p><p>Eddie: yeah i love you chee</p><p>Richie: love you too eds </p><p>Beverly: awwwww</p><p>Stan: Gross.</p><p>Mike: get that out of the group chat please and thank you </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof boyfriends </p><p>ok so this was a mess lmao but it’s just kind of a little update chapter cause i’m still not back to posting regularly :((( hopefully i will be soon but as i said in my update i’m trying write a whole ass actual book and it’s hard as shit lmao</p><p>thanks for being patient with me &lt;3 be back soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. tony’s a billionaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey bitch, wassup</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harley: hey bitch</p><p>Max: wassup</p><p>Bev: you know, i really like to do that but i don’t have any fucking money </p><p>Wanda: like ANY fucking money </p><p>Richie: hey bitch, do you really really really wanna go hard </p><p>Harley: i-</p><p>Harley: that wasn’t suppose to turn into a tik tok </p><p>Max: too bad so sad </p><p>Peter: okay we actually have an announcement </p><p>Mike H: fun what is it </p><p>Lila: so we talked to tony </p><p>Eddie: tony stark?</p><p>Richie: planning on leaving me eds????</p><p>Eddie: shut up i don’t have a crush on him dumbo</p><p>Richie: that’s a new one </p><p>Peter: ANYWAYS </p><p>Peter: yes tony stark, so we basically all live at the avengers tower in new york and considering that it’s summer we asked him if we could invite all of you to stay for like a week or two </p><p>Richie: NO WAY </p><p>Cassie: he said yes! as long as it’s okay with all of your parents </p><p>Dustin: all of us? do u have room for that?</p><p>Lucas: it’s the avengers tower dumbass of course they have room</p><p>Eddie: my mom’s never gonna say yes though</p><p>Richie: tell her that’s it’s a school trip or some shit </p><p>Will: also like where are we gonna get the money to buy the tickets to get there </p><p>Cooper: ur joking</p><p>Will: no i’m actually pretty broke </p><p>Cooper: no i mean we literally live with tony stark </p><p>Harley: yeah he’s a billionaire </p><p>Ben: well we can’t let he spend money on us </p><p>Peter: trust me he won’t mind </p><p>Dustin: u sure?</p><p>Cassie: positive </p><p>Harley: alright everyone ask ur parents </p><p>Richie: k will do <br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>*hey all of their parents said yes cause pLoT cOnVeNiEnCe*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*3 days later*<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>new friends </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie: guess what </p><p>Max: what?</p><p>Eddie: after much convincing my mom finally said yes as long as i call her every night so she knows that i’m not dead </p><p>Richie: YAYAYAYYYA</p><p>Eddie: calm down chee </p><p>Richie: yayayayya </p><p>Eddie: :)</p><p>Harley: wait is that everyone?</p><p>Lucas: yeah i think so </p><p>Peter: alrighty i’ll tell tony to book the tickets for this coming monday </p><p>Eddie: that’s in 2 days </p><p>Peter: yeah???</p><p>Eddie: that’s not enough time to pack </p><p>Richie: you’ll manage eds </p><p>Eddie: okay fine </p><p>Cassie: yay !! we’ll see you guys then </p><p>Wanda: yeah we finally get to meet u losers in person </p><p>Richie: you’ve already met me in person</p><p>Cooper: no shit </p><p>Peter: okay tony’s gonna send me the info about the flights and then i’ll send it to you guys </p><p>Ben: okay tell him we said thank you</p><p>Mike H: for real this is so cool </p><p>Harley: don’t sweat it </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiiiii, i finally updated i know it’s been forever sorry :( so this week is my last week of school yay so i’ll start posting regularly again :) my plan for the next few chapters is to make it mostly dialogue cause like they’re gonna all be together so hopefully everyone’s okay with that! thanks for being patient with me !!</p><p>(side note i was reading through the old chapter and i realized how many grammar mistakes i’ve made oops sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. get in losers, we’re going to new york</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mom steve= the best steve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>richie &gt; eddie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(5:45 am)</strong>
</p><p>richie: hey eds is everyone at ur house?</p><p>eddie: yup we’re all ready here </p><p>richie: okay cool steve just got here and The Party is here so basically they’re going in nancy’s car and we’re all going in steve’s </p><p>eddie: can he fit all of us?</p><p>richie: u might need to sit on my lap ;)</p><p>eddie: shut up dweeb see u soon </p><p>richie: see ya</p><p> </p><p>     Richie was out of the car before Steve could even put it in park.</p><p>     “Hey!” Steve yelled after Richie, but he was already eagerly knocking on Eddie’s front door. The door creaked open to reveal Eddie and the rest of the losers.</p><p>     “Hey Trashmouth!” Beverly exclaimed as she started leading the other losers out of the door and to Steve’s car. Eddie hung back with Richie.</p><p>     “You exited?” Eddie asked him. Richie furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>      “Yeah. What’s wrong? You sound nervous.” Richie put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder to try and calm him down.</p><p>     “No. It’s nothing, really. It’s just I’ve never been on a plane before.” Richie grabbed his hand and started to lead him to Steve’s car.</p><p>     “I promise you it’s not-“ Richie started, but he was interrupted by a rather unpleasant voice.</p><p>      “Eddie Bear! Give Mommy one last kiss goodbye!” Sonia practically screamed as she headed for the front door. Eddie ripped his hand away from Richie’s right as she was walking out the door. Richie glared at her.</p><p>     “Here Eds. I’ll get your bag.” Richie said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Eddie’s bag and walked over to Steve without looking back. Steve glanced at him as he attempted to fit everyone’s bag in his small trunk. </p><p>     “What was the about?” Steve asked.</p><p>     “Mrs. K.” Richie mumbled under his breath. Off in the distance you could hear Eddie reassuring his mother that he wasn’t gonna die and that it was completely safe. Richie rolled his eyes and angrily threw Eddie’s bag into Steve’s trunk. Steve jumped in surprise.</p><p>     “Woah. Calm down Rich.” Steve said.</p><p>     “She just can’t leave him the fuck alone can she. She’s always up his ass about every little thing.” Before Richie could ramble anymore he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head lean on his back. </p><p>     “It’s fine Chee.” Eddie said into his ear. Richie looked down at him.</p><p>     “It’s not fine though. You’re sixteen years old for fucks sake.” Eddie removed his arms from around Richie’s waist, and he grabbed his hand. </p><p>     “How about we get in the car, so that we can go have a nice relaxing getaway?” Eddie raised his eyebrows at Richie, and Richie took a breath.</p><p>     “Yeah. Yeah okay.” Steve closed the trunk.</p><p>     “Alright. We’re all ready to go.” Richie nodded at him, and he and Eddie went to go get into the car. As they opened the door, they were met with a bunch of losers with sly grins on their faces. Eddie raised his eyebrows.</p><p>     “What?” He asked.</p><p>     “There’s only one seat left.” Stanley stated.  Eddie groaned, and Richie smiled the same way that the losers were.</p><p>     “Looks like you’re sitting on my lap Love.” He said cheerily, but Eddie just groaned again. Richie grabbed Eddie and dragged him into the car, and, just like that, they were off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>richie &gt; harley </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(5:59 am)</strong>
</p><p>richie: hey dunno if ur up yet but we just left our houses for the airport </p><p>harley: jesus fuck it’s early </p><p>richie: yeah our flights at 8:45 but it’s an hour drive to the airport sooooo</p><p>harley: that sucks </p><p>richie: yeah </p><p>harley: alright travel safely </p><p>richie: will do </p><p> </p><p>     Eddie was sat on top of Richie’s lap, and he was playing with his hair.</p><p>     “Who are you texting?” Eddie asked Richie.</p><p>     “Harley.” Richie answered and looked up to Eddie, but he was met with a glare. Richie raised his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>     “No need to worry your pretty little face. I was just telling him that we left for the airport.” Richie reached up and tapped Eddie on the nose. Eddie scrunched up his face.</p><p>     “Can you guys not? It’s too early for you to be all lovey dovey.” Stan sighed. Unfortunately for him, he was sandwiched in between Richie and Beverly. The two loudest people in the car. It was also a tight squeeze because they were in the very back row of the car. Beverly hit him on the shoulder.</p><p>     “Let them be.” She said. Stan rolled his eyes and returned to the book that he was reading. This was going to be one long hour. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>mike &gt; richie </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(6:23 am)</strong>
</p><p>mike: how’s the drive going in your car?</p><p>richie: eh it’s pretty quiet and my legs are falling asleep cause eddie had to sit on my lap cause there wasn’t enough seats but other than that it’s fine </p><p>mike: yeah everyone in this car is out like a light </p><p> </p><p>     The seating arrangements in Nancy’s car we’re a lot more comfortable considering that there were enough seats for everyone. Nancy’s car had the same setup as Steve’s, but there were less children in her car. Dustin was sitting next to Nancy in the front seat. Mike and Will were in the two middle row seats, and Lucas, Max, and El we’re in the three back row seats. Mike looked over at Will who was sleeping just like everyone else. Nancy eyed him up curiously in her car’s mirror. </p><p>     “So, Mike. What’s the deal with Byers?” She asked him. Mike’s eyes widened.</p><p>     “Shut up! Someone will hear you!” He whisper yelled at her, but that was enough confirmation for Nancy.</p><p>     “I knew that something was up between you two.” She mumbled under her breath.</p><p>     “Nothing is UP! You should shut UP!” He whispered to Nancy again. </p><p>     “Whatever you say Michael.” She shook her head and turned her focus back to the road. Little did they know that Will wasn’t actually fully asleep yet. He managed to contain his smile, but he was beaming on the inside. <em>Maybe Mike does like me back. </em>He thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>     Meanwhile, over in the loser’s car, things were the complete opposite.</p><p>     “Are we almost there?” Bev complained.</p><p>     “Yeah. My legs hurt.” Richie added on. Steve sighed.</p><p>     “For the one millionth time, we have about 20 more minutes to go.” </p><p>     “Richie if your legs are really bothering you, than I can probably squeeze between Ben and Mike.” Eddie offered, but Richie just wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and held him there tighter.</p><p>     “No, it’s fine Spaghetti.” </p><p>     “Okay, but don’t blame me when you have to get your legs cut off because you lost too much circulation.” Richie looked at Eddie with wide eyes.”</p><p>     “That’s an actual thing?” He whispered. Eddie giggled and shook his head.</p><p>     “Yeah, but I was joking. You’ll be fine.” Richie let out a sigh of relief. Stan looked over to the two of the amused. </p><p>     “You guys really are in love, aren’t you?” He asked. Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink as he leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder.</p><p>     “Let them be Stanley. Jesus.” Bev said again. Richie laughed.</p><p>     “Yeah Staniel. You heard the woman. Let us be.” He exclaimed. </p><p>     Soon enough they were parked outside of the airport saying their goodbyes.</p><p>     “Remember to call me if anything happens okay? Be careful too. Don’t talk to strangers.” Nancy said to her two brothers.</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah. We got it Nance. Can we go now?” Richie pleaded, looking back at the others as they waited rather impatiently.</p><p>     “Yeah. Okay. Be safe.” Nancy hugged her brother’s goodbye.</p><p>     “Thanks for the rides guys. See you in two weeks!” Mike called back to Nancy and Steve. They both nodded, and Richie and Mike turned to their friends.</p><p>     “My dearest friends. We are about to start the journey of a lifetime. Are yo-“ Richie started saying extravagantly, but Mike hit him in the shoulder.</p><p>     “Shut up Richie.” He paused and looked the others. “Ready?”</p><p>     “We’ve been ready doofus.” Will said.</p><p>     “Right. Okay, uh, let’s go.” </p><p>     They got through security rather smoothly, and now they were just waiting at their gate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(7:32 am)</strong>
</p><p>Richie: we just got through security, we have about an hour and fifteen minutes till our flight boards</p><p>Peter: alright your flight shouldn’t be too long, just like an hour forty five </p><p>Richie: k sounds good</p><p> </p><p>     “You guys want some food?” Richie asked the group. They all nodded, so they went their separate ways. They all wanted different things. Mike H, Ben, Dustin, and El all wanted Dunkin’ Donuts. Max, Richie, and Stan went to get Chick-Fil-A. Eddie, Will, and Mike T-W we’re getting Starbucks. And Bill, Bev, and Lucas got something from a small bakery inside the airport.</p><p>     They all met back at their gate, and started eating.</p><p>     “Can I try some?” Richie asked Eddie, motioning to the brownie that Eddie got. </p><p>     “No, you just had to get Chick-Fil-A, so you’re gonna eat your fucking chicken.” Eddie said as he took a nice slow bite of his brownie just to shove it in Richie’s face. The others laughed at him.</p><p>     “Dickhead.” Richie said under his breath as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. </p><p>     “What’d you get Bill?” Stan asked.</p><p>     “I don’t really know. It’s like a chocolate croissant thing. You wanna try?” Bill offered.</p><p>     “Uh, sure.” Stan said as Bill ripped off a piece of the pastry and handed it to him. Richie turned to Eddie.</p><p>     “Maybe I should just start dating Bill. He would share his food with me.”</p><p>     “Not a chance Trashmouth.” Bill said. </p><p>      “Richie can I have a fry?” Dustin asked him.</p><p>     “You know what Dustin? Yes you can.” He paused and leaned closer to Eddie. “Cause I’m actually a nice human being.” He handed Dustin the fry, and Dustin just looked at him.</p><p>     “Uh, thanks?” Dustin cautiously took the fry from Richie.</p><p>     “You’re welcome Dustin. Too bad not everyone in the world is as generous as me.” He glared at Eddie again. Eddie just looked over to him with a defeated look. Silently, he ripped a part of his brownie off and gave it to Richie.</p><p>     “No, no. It’s fine Eddie. You’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want me to have some of your brownie.” Richie said.</p><p>     “Jesus fuck Chee, just take the brownie.” Richie smiled at him, took the brownie, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>     “Thanks babe.” Max made a disgusted face, and Bev laughed at her.</p><p>     “You two-“ Max motioned between Richie and Eddie. “-are a very odd couple.”  </p><p>     “Thanks Mayfield. It means a lot.” Richie said sarcastically. They all finished their meals about thirty minutes before they’re plane was supposed to board. Eddie was getting more and more nervous as time went on. </p><p>     “I don’t know if i can do this Chee.” He whispered to Richie. “What if we die?” Richie smiled at him, and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.</p><p>     “We’re not gonna die Eds.” Eddie looked up at Richie, and he leaned his head onto Richie’s shoulder.</p><p>     “Okay.” Eddie said hesitantly. Thirty minutes later their plane was called to board.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(8:46 am)</strong>
</p><p>Max: boarding now </p><p>Lila: k, see you soon!</p><p> </p><p>     The plane has rows of three seats, so they were sitting in pairs of three. Eddie, Richie, and Lucas. Max, El, and Bev. Mike T-W, Will, and Ben. Mike H, Stan, and Bill. And much to Dustin demise, he had to sit alone. The flight itself was pretty smooth if you don’t count Eddie having four panic attacks. Soon enough they landed in New York City.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:37 am)</strong>
</p><p>Richie: hey we just landed </p><p>Cassie: we’re here to pick you guys up</p><p>Richie: k cool what kind of car do you guys have</p><p>Harley: we’re not in a car</p><p>Richie: what?</p><p>Harley: we brought the private jet, it will get us to the tower faster </p><p>Richie: i-</p><p>Richie: okay</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter’s kinda fun and fresh </p><p>off topic, but does anyone have any good book suggestions? i just finished reading all my books that i had lined up for quarantine lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. what happens when you put a bunch of gays in a jet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe i cuff my jeans ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg! i’ve posted three days in a row! woohoo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>new friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(9:47 am)</strong>
</p><p>richie: so uh how do we get to the private jet </p><p>harley: peter and i are where the cars are and then we’ll just show you where the jet is </p><p>richie: k sounds good </p><p> </p><p>     Richie turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. “Harley says that they’re waiting where the cars are.”</p><p>     “No shit Richie. They’re picking us up in a car.” Max said.</p><p>     “You didn’t let me finish. They’re waiting where the cars are, and then they’re gonna show us where they’re private jet is.” Eddie’s eyes widened.</p><p>     “You mean I’m gonna have to go through that again?” Richie looked over to him.</p><p>     “Don’t worry babe. It’s gonna be like a five minute ride at most since the tower’s pretty close to here.” He put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and looked to everyone else. “Alright let’s find the cars.”</p><p>     It took them about ten minutes to find where all the cars were parked. Thankfully all of their bags were carry ons, so they didn’t have to wait to get them. Richie saw Harley and Peter waving to them.</p><p>     “They’re they are.” Richie smiled and pointed to them. They all made their way over to them.</p><p>     “Hey guys.” Richie said to them.</p><p>     “Hey Rich!” Peter said and he looked over to everyone else. “Alright we’re gonna need some introductions cause it’s just now occurring to me that we have no clue what any of you actually look like.” Harley hit him on the shoulder.</p><p>     “No, no. I wanna try and guess.” He said. Eddie raised his eyebrows.</p><p>     “How exactly are you gonna do that?” He asked. Harley smiled and pointed to him.</p><p>     “You’re Eddie.” He stated. Eddie’s eyes widened, and Richie laughed at him.</p><p>     “Jesus Eds. You look like a bug.” Richie went to poke Eddie’s cheek, but Eddie just slapped his hand away.</p><p>     “How’d you know that?” He asked Harley.</p><p>     “Well, for starters Richie described you as short and hot-headed.” Harley explained. Eddie looked over to Richie.</p><p>     “Are you serious?” He asked him. Richie just smiled as he tried to contain his laughter. Eddie wasn’t amused.</p><p>     “You’re a real jerk. You know that?” He pushed Richie’s arm off of his shoulder and pouted. Richie responded by grabbing Eddie into a bear hug.</p><p>     “Don’t lie. You love me.” Richie said into Eddie’s hair.</p><p>     “Hey lovebirds?” Bev stepped forward. “This is cute and all, but it’s my turn” She turned to Harley. “Who am I?” Harley paused for a second to think.</p><p>     “Bev.” He said. </p><p>     “You’re good.” She smiled and pointed to him. “Alright. How about him?” She pointed to Ben who shyly smiled and waved. Harley responded immediately.</p><p>     “Ben. Duh.” He said and turned to Bev. “He has major baby energy.” Bev nodded in agreement.</p><p>     “I wanna try.” Peter said and Harley raised his eyebrows. </p><p>     “Go ahead.” Harley said.</p><p>     Peter pointed to Dustin and said, “You’re Bill.” Dustin looked at him and shook his head.</p><p>     “Nope. I’m Dustin.” Peter sighed and pointed to Lucas. </p><p>     “You’re Bill.” Lucas looked him up and down.</p><p>     “Lucas.” He said.</p><p>     “God dammit.” Peter pointed to Will. “You’re Bill?” Will laughed.</p><p>     “Close, but no. I’m Will.” </p><p>     “Oh come on.” He looked around at everyone who hadn’t already been given a name. “Well you’re Richie’s twin. Mike?” He asked Mike.</p><p>     “Yup.” He answered.</p><p>     “Okay. Who’s Bill? Wait no! Don’t answer that. I’m gonna figure it out.” Harley snickered at him, and Peter turned to him. “Do you have a problem Harls?” Harley looked at him.</p><p>     “No, no. Keep going. Please, don’t let me stop you.” He laughed out. Peter glared at him. </p><p>     “Shut up. It’s not like you know who Bill is.” Peter pouted out. Harley looked over to everyone else, and looked Bill in the eyes. </p><p>     “Yeah. I do.” Peter looked up to him. </p><p>     “Who?!” Peter asked. Harley looked down to him.</p><p>     “Oh, I’m not telling you. You figure it out for yourself.” Peter looked at everyone else once again. He pointed to Mike H.</p><p>     “Bill?” Mike shook his head.</p><p>     “Mike. Not to be confused with Brother Mike.” He pointed over to the other Mike who laughed.</p><p>     “Great. Okay uh...” Peter pointed to Bill. </p><p>     “Bill?” He said hesitantly. Bill smiled.</p><p>     “Well it took you long enough.” Peter jumped up in the air.</p><p>     “Yes! Finally!” He said. Max stepped forward, and El followed close behind.</p><p>     “Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Now what’s this I heard about a private jet?” Harley smiled.</p><p>     “You must be Max.” Max nodded in confirmation. Harley turned to El. “And your El.” El shook her yes. Peter look at Harley bewildered.</p><p>     “How do you do that?” He asked.</p><p>     “Harley shrugged and said, “Dunno.”</p><p>     “Alright this is taking too fucking long.” Stan said. “I’m-“</p><p>     “Stanley.” Harley interrupted. Stan just stared at him with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>     “Alright well that’s everyone.” Max said. “Private jet time?” Harley laughed.</p><p>     “Right this way ladies as gentlemen!” Harley and Peter lead everyone to where Happy had the private jet parked. They made their way into the jet. Lila, Cooper, Wanda, and Cassie were all waiting there. Harley quickly introduced the others to them, and everyone took their seats.</p><p>     “This is so sick.” Max said. Lila turned to her.</p><p>     “Yeah. You’re Max, right?” Max nodded.</p><p>     “And you’re Lila.” Lila smiled at her and nodded her head in confirmation. They started talking about how they thought that each other’s names were cool. Meanwhile Lucas and Cooper were sat next to each other.</p><p>    “Hey, you’re Lucas, right?” Cooper questioned. The minute Lucas had stepped in the jet Cooper had noticed him. Let’s just say that Cooper isn’t one to wait to express how he feels. Lucas looked over to him and smiled.</p><p>     “Yeah.” </p><p>     “Cool. Uh, Cooper.” He said to Lucas who nodded.</p><p>     “I know.” He said with a smile.</p><p>     Cooper blushed and mumbled, “Right.” under his breath. </p><p>     “Is that all?” Lucas questioned. Lucas was secretly hoping that that’s wasn’t “ all”, but he didn’t know if Cooper was into guys. Cooper’s eyes widened.</p><p>     “No, no, no. I- um.” Cooper took a breath. “You don’t happen to be, you know?” Copper hoped that he wasn’t being too forward.</p><p>     “If you’re asking if I cuff my jeans, the answer’s yes.” Lucas was giving him an amused look. “You’re a cutie.” Lucas winked at him before getting up and walking over to where Max, Lila, and Will were conversing. He left a pink faced Cooper behind. Cassie walked up behind Cooper.</p><p>     “Oooooo.” She teased. Cooper whipped around to face her as his blush got more intense.</p><p>     “Shut up.” He said. </p><p>     Wanda, Peter, and Harley were all sitting on the floor near the seat that Eddie and Richie shared. Eddie was sat on top of Richie’s lap with his face buried into his shoulder.</p><p>     “Are we almost there? I hate this.” Eddie said into Richie’s shoulder. Richie was rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>     “Hey Happy?” Peter yelled up to the front of the jet.</p><p>     “What?” Happy answered flatly.</p><p>     “How much longer?” Wanda cut in.</p><p>     “Two minutes.” Happy yelled back. Eddie’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Today he learned that he hated flying.</p><p>     “See?” Richie asked Eddie. “Just hang in there a little longer.” Eddie nodded and hugged Richie tighter. Just then, the jet did a little skip. Everyone yelped in surprise, but Eddie kissed Richie’s neck tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>     “I love you.” He whispered. Richie looked down at him confused until he finally understood why Eddie was acting like this. He laughed a little.</p><p>     “Bubs, we’re not gonna die.” He grabbed Eddie face and forced him to look at him. Richie’s mouth turned into a smile when he saw him.</p><p>     “Oh my god. Are you crying?” Richie asked through his laughter. Eddie quickly wiped away his tears.</p><p>     “Shut up dickhead. It’s not funny. The plane could’ve gone down.” Eddie said in his defense. Richie gave him an amused look and kissed him.</p><p>     “Babe, I love you, but you’re so dramatic some times.” </p><p>     “Jesus fuck are you guys always like this?” Wanda asked. Richie looked at her confused.</p><p>     “Like what?”</p><p>     “Like an old married couple.” Wanda explained, and Harley and Peter laughed.</p><p>     “Yeah. They are.” Stanley called over to them from where he was talking to both of the Mikes. Richie put on a mock offensive look.</p><p>     “We all know that you’re the real grandpa here Staniel.” Richie called back. He couldn’t see Stanley, but he knew that he was rolling his eyes at him.</p><p>     “Be nice boys.” Bev called over.</p><p>     “We’re here.” Happy called back to everyone. This was going to be the best two weeks ever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright so i had originally planned to have like a coming out moment for all of the queer characters but literally everyone’s gay soooo that’s gonna take forever so to make it easier for myself here’s everyone’s sexualities (we’re just gonna say that they’ve all already came out, k cool)</p><p>richie: gay<br/>eddie: gay<br/>stan: pansexual<br/>bill: bisexual<br/>bev: bisexual<br/>ben: straight (asexual maybe???)<br/>mike h: bicurious (lolz we’re twins)<br/>mike t-w: gay<br/>will: gay<br/>max: pansexual<br/>el: demisexual<br/>dustin: straight<br/>lucas: bisexual<br/>peter: biderman (bisexual lmao)<br/>harley: gay<br/>cooper: queer (bb is still figuring things out)<br/>lila: lesbian<br/>cassie: pansexual<br/>wanda: straight </p><p>hehe everyone’s gay we love that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. i made an instagram :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this isn’t a chapter but...</p><p>I MADE AN INSTAGRAM</p><p>hehe i know a lot of people don’t really know me and i only have like one fic but i was bored and wanted to make one :) </p><p>if you want to give it a follow it’s @verygeeky95 </p><p>k that’s it thanks </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. BLACKLIVESMATTER/PRIDE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey everyone! i have not been posting for obvious reasons. we need to focus on the things that are really important right now. if you can, protest or donate. if you can’t do that, please please please sign petitions, raise awareness, and most importantly LISTEN. LEARN. EDUCATE YOURSELF. i myself am not black, and i will never pretend to know what it is like to be black, but i hear you, i stand with you, and i mourn with you. change is needed. i will not be posting until i feel that it is appropriate to. </p><p> </p><p>pride month also started yesterday. happy pride, but we cannot forget what has gotten us to where we are today. transgender people of color held the first pride which was also a protest. pride is a time to be who you truly are. express yourself. you are valid. i STRONGLY recommend that you check out virtual pride. @vituralpride2k20 on instagram. it is a month long event hosted by influencers of the queer community. i am beyond thankful for this because i am closeted. it is a great way for me to educate myself about our wonderful community. i can celebrate without physically being at a pride event. again, please don’t forget who has gotten us here today, and never think that you aren’t valid. you are. i promise you. </p><p> </p><p>#BLACKLIVESMATTER </p><p>#PRIDE</p><p> </p><p>thank you guys for understanding. be back when i feel as though posting is appropriate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. settling down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii i’m posted again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Peter turned to the rest group. “Ready to meet the Avengers?” Everyone’s eyes widened.</p><p>     “The Avengers?” Max questioned quietly.</p><p>     “They’re not as cool as they seem. They’re pretty embarrassing actually.” Lila said to Max. Everyone filed out of the jet, which was parked on the roof of the Avengers Tower, as they made they’re way to the door Peter paused.</p><p>     “Alright this door leads to the Avengers Level of the tower, which is where we’ll all be staying.” He stopped and turned to the Harley, Wanda, Lila, Cassie, and Cooper. “Uh, let’s go tell them that we’re here.” He paused and turned to others. “Wait here. We’ll be right back.” The six of them went through the door and down the hallway that lead to the main living area. All of the avengers were in there. Some of them were playing Mario Kart on the T.V. Others were standing around talking, and some were reading on the couch.</p><p>     “Hey, uh, guys?” Peter asked quietly not wanting to interrupt anyone, but no one noticed them. “Guys?” He tried again, a little louder this time, but still no one noticed. Harley sighed and gently pushed Peter aside.</p><p>     “LISTEN UP!” Harley yelled. That seemed to get everyone’s attention. </p><p>     “They’re here, so please don’t be weird.” He stated.</p><p>     “Weird? When are we weird?” Clint asked, as he went back to focusing on his game of Mario Kart.</p><p>     “All the time.” Wanda groaned out. “So please be normal. Try not to freak them out with your powers.” She finished.</p><p>     “What about Peter? He has powers. So do you.” Sam pointed out. Peter rolled his eyes.</p><p>     “They don’t know that I’m spider-man. This is our first time meeting everyone besides Richie duh.” </p><p>     “Alright. Let’s just go get them already.” Cooper suggested. They went back, and they lead the others to the main living area.</p><p>     “Alright, that’s Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Hope, and Scott.” Harley pointed to everyone as he said their names.</p><p>     “Yeah dude. I think we know who they are.” Richie put his hand on Harley’s shoulder as he waved to them.</p><p>     “Richie’s the name. Doing v-“ Eddie cringed.</p><p>     “Can you maybe not embarrass us?” Stan sighed, and stepped forward.</p><p>     “I’m Stanley. That’s Bill, Bev, Mike, Other Mike, Will, Lucas, Ben, Dustin, Eddie, Richie, Max, and El.” He finished. “See that wasn’t that hard now was it Rich?” </p><p>     “Well it’s nice to meet you all.” Tony smiled. “How old are all of you again?”</p><p>     “Uh, we’re all s-s-sixteen.” Bill stuttered our.</p><p>     “Alright. You guys might wanna show everyone where they’ll be staying before we scare them away.” Nat started.</p><p>   “Yeah okay. Right this way.” Harley said as he lead them to the hallway where all of their rooms that they would be staying in were.</p><p>     “So we only have seven rooms. Some of you are going to have to share.” Peter stated.</p><p>     “Dibs on my own room.” Bev shouted.</p><p>     “Edwardo! Looks like it’s you and me.” Eddie smiled as Richie put his arm around Eddie.</p><p>     “Me and El are sharing.” Max called out.</p><p>     “Same with me and Dustin.” Lucas said.</p><p>     “Bill?” Stan asked, and Bill nodded. “Cool.”</p><p>     “Let’s go Ben.” Mike H high fived Ben. </p><p>     “Cool. That leaves Mike and Will. We’ll let you guys get settled, then we can go out for brunch.” Wanda lead the others out of the hallway and everyone dispersed into their rooms.</p><p>     “Uh there’s only one bed.” Stan pointed out as he got into their room.</p><p>     “That’s okay. I m-mean unless that bothers you.” Bill turned to Stan quickly.</p><p>     “No!” Stan almost yelled. “I mean uh-“ He cleared his throat. “No. It’s fine.” Bill smiled.</p><p>     “Great. There’s only one bed.” Will pointed out. Mike shrugged.</p><p>     “It’s fine. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” He blushed as he said that.</p><p>    “Uh yeah.” Will smiled at him.</p><p>     “Uhhhhhh. Why are these beds so comfy?” Richie plopped down onto the bed.</p><p>     “Can you try not to break anything? These beds are probably, like, a lot of money.” Eddie sat down next to him. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him down onto his chest. He thread his fingers through Eddie’s hair.</p><p>     “This is gonna be nice. No overbearing parents. Just me and you.” Eddie laughed into Richie’s chest.</p><p>     “Yeah and, like, fifteen other people.” </p><p>     “I meant, like, sleeping dumbass.” Richie flicked Eddie’s forehead. “Also Mike and Will are sharing a room.”</p><p>     “Yeah same with Bill and Stan.” Eddie pointed out. </p><p>     “This should be fun.” Richie said, as they heard a knock at their door.</p><p>     “Hey you guys ready?” It was Cassie. </p><p>     “Yeah. We’ll be right out Cassie.” Eddie said back.</p><p>     “Ok cool. We’re gonna eat brunch and then go to central park.” She yelled back and walked away.</p><p>     “Brunch. So fancy.” Richie said, and Eddie laughed. He leaned up and kissed Richie. Richie smiled into the kiss.</p><p>     “Love you.” Eddie whispered into Richie’s mouth.</p><p>     “Love you too.” Richie said back. This was going to be such a relaxing trip, or so they thought.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it was short, just thought that i’d ease back into posting. please check out the link on my insta @verygeeky95 for resources on BLM and more!</p><p>also a little cliffhanger hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. i’m in a rut lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guyssssss sorry that this isn’t a chapter but....</p><p> </p><p>im in a rut lmao</p><p> </p><p>im kinda stuck on what to do with this fic. like i have no ideas. i feel like any updates i make are just gonna be boring as hell. so if you could please let me know what you want from this fic that would be extremely helpful :) in the meantime i’m starting a new fic! it’s gonna be a harry potter texting fic so feel free to check that out. i’m really excited to start writing it cause i love harry potter.</p><p>don’t worry though this fic isn’t over i’m just taking a short break to think about how to make it the best that it can be!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. hey, it’s been a hot minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hahaha hi um if anyone is even still reading this...</p><p>um it’s been a while i know trust me. i really didn’t expect to just not update this after my last check in, but shit happens. i don’t have any excuses other than i just didn’t want to update it. which i know is a shitty one, but hey. whatcha gonna do? ya know? this story is like going downhill very quickly, but i promise i will get back to it eventually. i mean that is if any of you even want me to lmao...</p><p> </p><p>for now though, if you like harry potter, i recommend you go check out my other text fic called <em>what happens when you give witches and wizards phones? </em>i update it a lot more frequently, and i enjoy writing it more so it’s like a better story if that makes any sense... </p><p> </p><p>um anyways i’ll see u if i ever update this again.... but for real thank you guys for all of the support on this fic. i love all of you. every single comment was meaningful to me, and made my day. hopefully, i will see you soon :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>